Scotch on the rocks
by Thunderqueen-nat
Summary: Going to school at beacon? Not so bad. Finding new friends? Again not so bad. Having to deal with a crazy sister at the same time? Bad. Rick was just a normal guy training to be a hunter until he gets accepted into beacon academy. When he does he's gonna have one hell of a life change. Suck at summary's. YangxOC WeissxRuby maybe BlakexOC.
1. Encounters and acceptance

**Ive been interested in RWBY series so much recently that I decided I wanted to make a fan fiction with an oc team in it! I don't know if you guys will like reading this or not but I suggest at least waiting till the second chapter to decide whether or not this story is good or not. That aside I'm going to make sure I follow with the reviews and I'll adjust the story accordingly**

**i do not own anyone of the cannon characters from RWBY. Rick scotch and team JKRS are my property.**

* * *

_This chapter has been revised._

* * *

Where should I begin with this? My name? Yeah it's Rick Scotch. Um... I'm 17 years old. I have brown hair that can cover my eyes if I didn't comb it which I don't actually despite it never gets in my eyes. I don't really know were to go with this so maybe I should just start?

Walking down the street of the bad neighborhood probably wasn't the smartest thing to do but then again it was the quickest way home for me. I live on the edge of the bad part of town so from where I was the best idea was to just go through the bad part of town. I can easily see that was a mistake now seeing as I have several gang members around me.

"Come on can we just talk this out?" I ask in a cheery voice but when one of the guys swing at me with a knife I dodge it with a side step and say "I guess you guys want to do this the hard way then."

I got into a boxing position and I let them come to me. The first guy jabbed at my stomach so I easily sidestepped that and punched him in the head sending him flying while another guy tried punching and I sent a haymaker to his face with a sickening crack that told me his nose was broken. I then ducked and punched out to my sides hitting two guys int he stomach. I followed up with a roundhouse one while up cutting the other. When I landed I saw the last 4 stare at me while I smirked and asked "you wanna have a go or am I gonna be able to leave with no problem?"

One of the guys pulled out a gun and I said "guess we doin' this the hard way" as I dodged bullets from the gun he had.

The other 3 charged at me while I moved my wrist in a certain way black gauntlets enveloping my arms. With a punch three loud booms went off followed by three explosions and three flying idiots. thankfully there was only one guy left who looked scared for obvious reasons. I was going to attack him but an explosion from a building near by followed by a guy in a black suit flying into the guy stopped me. I put my weapons away quickly and looked up to see a blonde girl who wore a leather jacket a scarf, a yellow undershirt with a symbol of a burning heart on her left breast and some shorts with boots.

Across from her was a girl who wore a black dress type thing. She had black hair that was streaked with red and on her back was a red block type thing that I knew was a weapon but I didn't know what it was. I turned around and was about to leave when I heard one of them yell "hey!"

I turn around and I saw the blonde walking towards me. I crossed my arms and asked "do you need something from me?"

She didn't seem angry with me though I have no clue why she would be at all though she did pointed to the groaning gang members that were on the ground at the moment. When I raised an eyebrow she asked "did you do that?"

"I'll answer if you answer my question. Did you do that?" I asked while pointing to the building that she came from.

The building was obviously a club area and it was nice on the outside. The problem now being as every piece of glass was destroyed along with some pieces of metal sticking out of the entrance area. The place would have been nice if not for any of that. When I looked back to the blonde she said "yeah I did that. Needed information on someone. They didn't give it to me and we ended up fighting. Now how about you answer my question?"

I nodded and said "I was just on my way home when they decided it was a smart idea to jump me. Their lucky I didn't freeze them."

"What do you mean freeze them?" The girl who wore black and red walked up to us.

"Semblance. I can control ice. It's kinda like when I get angry my hair turns white along with my eyes and the air gets colder. Though I don't have an icy personality and I'm pretty nice to most people. I'm rick by the way." I hold out my hand to them and the blonde takes it with a really strong grip.

"Yang and this is my sister ruby!" The blonde says in a very cheerful voice that was her natural tone from what I could tell. Her tone tugged a smile onto my face and I saw that she was smiling as well.

"It was nice meeting you guys but you wouldn't happen to have a watch on you would you?" I ask them with a slight worried tone in my voice.

"Um yeah I do." Ruby answered me "it's currently seven PM. Why?"

I froze for a second and asked slowly "A-are you sure it's seven?"

"Yeah I'm sure." She frowned at me and I took two steps backward.

"I'm sorry but I gotta go I cant be late bye!" I say while running off before either of them could answer me.

I was running so fast in fact that I was a blur to anyone I passed by. I think I ran into a couple of people along the way but I'm not entirely sure my mind was on other things like getting home before it hit seven o' one. When I saw the door to my house I ran up and burst through it landing in front of someone who was sitting on a recliner. I looked up and asked "did I make it?"

The man in the chair who was my dad laughed and said "barely. You just barely made it son. Just barely."

I sighed in relief until I heard laughter that was obviously feminine. I looked up slightly and frowned a bit when I saw who was laughing. It was my sister. My sister has a more milky hair color then I do and she has green streaks in her hair with a pin of a joker holding it up. Her eyes were a deep green and her skin tone was an even tan color. The only thing that kept me from attacking her at the moment however was the fact that she had something in her hands that made me stop.

"Oh~ Ricky~! Are you perhaps... Missing something?" She asked me while dangling my black gauntlets in front of my face. This caused me to tremble with anger and I reached for the gauntlets but she put them out of reach with a "ah ah ah" which pissed me off even more and the temperature in the room dropped to the point I could see her breath. When she noticed this she threw me my weapons and said "she's you need to cool down. Or I guess in this case it's 'heat up' snowman."

I growled at her and went to my room or at least towards my room until my dad said "oh rick! I need to let you know that you've been accepted to beacon academy! We sent in your application today and ozpin almost immediately responded with an acceptance note. Congratulations rick your going to beacon."

I smiled while my sister laughed in her joker like way and said "guess that means your gonna be going to the same school I go to! I hope we can get along more then we do now."

I frowned at her and said "we wouldn't fight that much of you didn't always try to play jokes on me!" While I put my weapons back on my wrists and walked up to the stairs but I stopped at the top.

"Do you think we should tell him about them yet?" I heard my sister ask.

"No. It's better if he doesn't know the truth about how his aunt and uncle died." I heard my mom say.

"Also you should really stop stealing his weapons Jessica. You know we put those in there to stop something like 'that' from happening again." I heard my dad finish with.

I frowned a bit not understanding what they ment but I didn't think I should dwell in it so I went into my room put my headphones on playing 'Tiptoe' from the achive-men before trying to fall asleep.

General POV:

Jessica and her parents where still in the living room. When they heard rick's door close they sighed and Jessica asked "when do we tell him that his 'aunt' and 'uncle' were actually his parents? It just doesn't sit right with to lie to him. He might not be my biological brother but he is my brother none the less."

Jessica's mother who was named Julie sighed and said "I don't know if we will ever tell him. Telling someone they killed their own parents during an aura overload wouldn't be something a boy his age, or anyone for that matter, could take lightly. Why do you think we put the aura regulators in his weapons?"

Jessica stared at her mom and said "I thought it was just for fun" In the most sarcastic voice she could muster which cased her dad named mark to laugh.

"I believe she understands why we put the regulators in there for. The only thing that I'm curious is why he built gauntlets that fire those slugs at a rapid speed. Pump action would have been wiser. Not to mention that he needs to squeeze that strap on his hand to continue the fire. That could cause damage." Mark said to both of them with a slight frown.

"Oh let the boy have his toy the way he wants. We have to let him have some freedom you know. You treat him like a solider and your the drill Sargent half the time anyway." Julie stated to him which made mark close his mouth and Jessica to laugh.

"Well either way I need to get some sleep. It may be a month till school but that don't mean I should get out of my wake-up routine. Night mom. night dad." Jessica said to the two as she went upstairs.

The two parents waited until they heard Jessica's speakers blaring 'I burn' before mark asked "should I train rick like Jessica does now?"

Julie sighed and said "whatever it won't make any difference what I say. You'll just do it anyway. All I ask is that you don't push him to hard. He may have inhuman strength even now but that doesn't give you the excuse to beat him up with his training!"

Mark laughed nervously at her. Behind closed doors no one knows that Julie scotch could very easily beat her husband in a fight. The reason for the is mainly because she doesn't care. When they are out in public and she acts like that people excuse it for him being nice and listening to his wife even if that isn't the truth. With that being said and done the two went to bed for the next day with no more words to each other except "goodnight".

* * *

**So what did you guys think of this? I'm going to be working on the next chapter right after I posted this so I'll be updating as soon as I possibly can! I've also learned recently that the seconds season will be introduced on RTX this year so I'm looking forward to that. Until next time though otaku-San out.**

**p.s: I'll answer to reviews if you guys review at the beginning of the story so I hope you review.**


	2. The first day

**two chapters in one day that's a new record for me I guess. Either way though I'm happy! I already have one follower not even 3 hours after I posted! If you guys want to review as well that would be nice also I'm not going into M rated stuff till about chapter 4 or 5 so not to far away. Without further ado heres chapter 2! Hehe I rhymed**

* * *

_this chapter has been revised._

* * *

Ricks POV:

Over the next month that I had before beacon I trained with my dad. He may have been a bit rough in my opinion but it did make me stronger then I was. For one I could now uproot a tree with little difficulty unlike before were I had to try hard even with my inhuman strength. Another thing I worked on while training was my speed. I may not be the fastest but I could easily outrun a deathstalker, nevermore, or even a boarbatusk on a rampage. The last thing I worked on while training though was my fighting. I was a bit sloppy with my boxing before I trained and if I went against someone who had a better form even if I had more strength I would lose, which was proven when my dad called up a friend and had their daughter, which ended up being yang from before, box me ending up with a big defeat on my end. I also learned that day that you do not mess with yangs hair... Right after I got myself out of that concrete wall.

Anyway on the day that I was going to beacon things seemed only quite. You would think that my alarm would have gone off already but it didn't. I opened my eyes seeing that it was clearly morning. I knew I had my headphones on last night but I unconsciously take them off while I sleep so I knew it wasn't that. I listened closer and didn't hear the low thud of my sisters speakers that the house hears no matter how quite they were. When I didn't hear the speakers my eyes burst open and I jumped out of bed quickly getting dressed in the only outfit I had out shoving my dirty pajamas into my suitcase that was already packed and ran out of my room and down the stairs. Along the way out of the house though I grabbed a sandwich that coincidentally on the counter and ran as fast as I could in the direction of the airship area.

When I was in eyesight of the area my eyes widened at the sight of the airship door closing. I quickly yelled "waaaaaiiiiit! I'm need to get on that airship!"

The attendee saw me Andries eyes widened while he yelled "I'm sorry! We can't stop the door! Your gonna have to jump inside!"

I ran as fast as I possible could after that and jumped straight into the ship doorway but I didn't stop there I continued flying and I yelled "get out of the waaaaay!"

Several people quickly stepped out of the way while I flew in the ship but an unlucky, but familiar, blonde girl didn't. I swear everything went into slow motion at that point. The girl looked my way her eyes growing wide at me flying in her direction. I was motioning for her to move but she didn't and I ended up colliding into her head with my own.

When I landed I was dizzy and I couldn't stand. All I could do was make a dizzy "eeehhh." While laying on the ground.

I could barely hear anything but I did hear the girl complain "Uuhh... What hit me?"

I felt my dizziness settle but I didn't want to get up when I heard a familiar voice say "sheesh rick. Way to make a first impression."

I looked up into steel blue eyes and said "that wasn't on purpose and that wouldn't have happened if you would have woken me up with you!"

I jumped up and glared at her and she glared right back.

"Well excuse me! I didn't know it was my job to watch the little baby!"

"I'm a baby?! You got no room to say that! I clearly remember you crying like a little baby when you got a tiny nick from a needle!"

"I was 6! And how do you even remember that!? You where what? One?"

"I was 4 for your information but that doesn't matter. What matters is why the hell you didn't wake me up with you! I was almost late because of you!"

"Um." The girl I flew into said.

"WHAT?!" We both yelled at the same time glaring at her but I stopped when I saw it was yang.

She held up her hands in a 'I give up' way and she said "hey no need to yell. I'm just saying I don't care if he ran into me it was an accident. It was an accident right?"

I quickly nodded my head to her while Jessica just stared at me like I was crazy. Never said I wasn't crazy but no one needs to know that. Me crazy aside I stared at Jessica and asked "oh Jessica. Why are you here anyway? Aren't you going on your second year?"

"I thought you were never going to ask. Mrs. Goodwitch asked me to keep an eye on you newbies seems like there's a girl in here she doesn't exactly know what to think about yet. I think her name was ruby rose?" She told me.

"What about me?" Some said causing us all to jump.

I turned over to behind yang and saw ruby there. She recognized me just as I recognized her. I smiled a bit and ruby did as well.

"Oh! I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang exclaimed completely knocking off any chance to start back up with the previous conversation.

"Please stop..." Ruby gasped.

"But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really sis it was nothing..."

"Why do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at beacon is going to think your the bee's knees!"

"I don't wanna be the bees knees! I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees..."

I raised an eyebrow at ruby and asked "aren't you excited ruby? You get to go to beacon!"

"Of course I'm excited. It's just... I got moved up two years I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything."

I turned to my sister and said "sometimes I wish we could be more like that."

She sighed a bit and said "yeah but I sometimes go to far with my little jokes and everything."

I laughed a bit and said "yeah but when that dumbass broke up with you, what was his name? Winchester? Ah whatever, and you put peppers in his underwear? Man I could have sworn those screams could be heard from home!"

Both of us started to laugh a bit before we turned our attention back to yang and ruby who who making small talk. It was nice to get along with Jessica at times and this was one of them. There was also the fact that my sister made a pact with me a while ago that if any girl broke my heart she'd humiliate them. I tried to say the same for her but she told me she could do it herself.

"Hey josh what's your sisters team name?" I suddenly hear yang ask me.

"Um... I'm honestly not sure. What is your team name Jess?" I asked.

"I'm in team JKRS (jokers) with my friend Kristina as my team leader. She's one hell of leader that's for sure." Jessica explained with a grin.

I was going to say something again when our attention was brought over by a hologram of the blonde from last night.

"Hello and welcome to beacon."

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Gylnda goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor or being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible era of peace and prosperity. As hunters and huntress's, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She told us before she disappeared.

"Whoa! Look at that!" I exclaimed.

I looked out of the window of the ship to sea a beautiful sight of beacon academy.

"That little brother is a sight that few people get to see. Beautiful isn't it?" Jessica asked me.

We heard a groan followed by a boy running past us holding his mouth.

"Guess the sight isn't for everyone." I heard yang say and then I noticed the disgusting color on yangs shoes. "Um yang. Don't freak out but you have barf on your shoes." I told her a bit softly

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" She said horrified.

Ruby saw her coming her way and she said "ew! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

While ruby was freaking out my sister was laughing her ass off. I was shaking my head at them freaking out and just went to the door as we were close to landing.

When we landed I made sure to keep a wide arc away from barf boy who was currently throwing up in a trash can. I was about to sneak off without my sister finding me but unfortunately she found me and she had 3 people with her. All three were girls, one of them was a girl with stone colored eyes and silver hair though she lacked a visible chest from what I could see. She had a smile on her face but she didn't seem all that threatening, that is until I saw the sword on her back.

The other two were obviously twins but the difference between the two was that one of them wore green while the other wore blue. Other than that they both had a deep blue hair color and a dark yellow eye color. They even had the same weapon which was a war ax on their backs. They had everything positioned that when they stood side by side they were symmetrical.

I was not happy with what was going on and I knew it was going to get worse when my sister said "hey rick! I want you to meet my team! The leader Kristina Ross" she pointed to the silver haired girl "rose stone and sam stone the twins" she pointed to the one in green first indicating rose then she pointed to the one in blue indicating Sam.

"Um... Hello?" I said unsure of what to do in this situation.

Kristina as she was introduced said "hello rick scotch. I have heard about you from your sister."

There was something unsettling about Kristina's voice to me. It was like she was examining every single movement I made as well as every detail on my body. I was trying my best to not crawl under a rock or get into fetal position until it suddenly just disappeared. I didn't feel intimidated anymore nor did I feel threatened. Within a few seconds I figured out what it was that made me feel that way. I stared at her and asked "do you have an analysis type semblance?"

Her small smile grew a bit and she said "very observant. Yes my semblance is that of reconnaissance or as you said 'analysis'. With my fighting style I prefer to know what my opponent is like before I fight. Or in this case I wanted to see what your weapon was. I only know your basic information such as hight, and weight as well as body mass and structure. Names I do not get from my semblance but I know yours due to your sister."

I nodded slowly then I turned to the twins and said "you two I am going to have trouble with. Your identical with everything but colors and directions."

One of them said "we like to confuse people" and the other continued the sentence with "because it's fun to us."

I pointed at them and before I could ask Jessica sighed and said "before you ask yes they always do that. I'm surprised I'm it more fucked up then I already am because of them."

I didn't dwell on what she meant by that and I sure as hell didn't want to know. If it involved twins I wanted no part of it what-so-ever. I stared at the group a bit more before I asked "can I leave now? I still need to hear ozpin's opening speech you know."

"Go ahead snowman. I'll catch up with you later." Jessica said as she walked away without so much as another word the twins skipping while they dragging Jessica not to far behind. I sighed and walked towards the school to find the auditorium. When I did I heard someone call for me. When I looked over I saw yang so I walked over to where she was.

She smiled when I walked over to her and she asked "so how was your time with your sister?"

I gave her a deadpanned look and said "Jessica decided it was a good idea to 'introduce' me to her team. Let's just say so done who has the semblance for observation will creep you the hell out when they set their sights on you."

Yang laughed a bit and then spotted someone else. She waved her hand and yelled "hey ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

When she got over yang asked "so how's your first saying going little sister?"

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?" She practically yelled.

"Whoa. You had a meltdown on the first day?" I asked.

"No! I literally exploded! There was fire and ice and I think some lightning..." She told us.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girls luggage and then she started yelling at me and then I sneezed and she yelled at me again and I felt really really bad... And I just wanted her stop yelling at me!" Ruby explained to us.

"You!" A white haired girl yelled.

"Oh god it's happening again!" Ruby yelled while jumping into yangs arms.

"Your lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" The girl yelled and by this time I recognized her.

I recognized the girl almost right away when I saw the insignia on her back. The insignia was that of a snowflake and I also knew it due to the fact that my dad used to be a general in the vale army. He was high ranking and he had a lot of influence in the army but due to him saying controversial things about dust and the companies that mine the dust. He was saying things along the lines of 'dust shouldn't be sold in regular stores'. That statement made the big company's mad mainly due to the fact that they would lose money if they went with his idea. In the end the schnee dust company did things behind the scenes that made my dad go into an early retirement. I frowned at her that is until the words that she said sunk in.

Yang and I said "oh my god you actually exploded." At the same time when the words sunk in.

Ruby looked at us and said "it was an accident!" She then turned to Weiss and said "it was an accident!"

Weiss ignored her and pulled out a pamphlet from her sleeve that said 'dust for dummies and other inadequate individuals'. That didn't help my opinion of her any not to mention she said "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

Ruby made an 'uh' sound and Weiss said "do you really want to make it up to me?" In a slightly nice tone.

When ruby nodded she said "read this and don't ever speak to me again."

I frowned and said "Weiss schnee. Just like your father."

She turned to me and gave me a glare that made even me cold as she said "how would you know about my father?"

I took two steps towards her going to my full height which was a full head taller then her and said "does the name scotch sound familiar to you? It was due to your father that mine lost his standing in the vale military."

Her eyes narrowed at me and she looked at me with a less icy look but it still wasn't friendly "your father was the highest ranking general in vale? From what my dad told me he said something about how your father was trying to destroy the dust companies. I would like to her your side of it. I don't trust or believe my father as much as most children trust their parents."

I gave a slight smile liking her more then I did the rest of the schnee's and I said "my father was trying to convince the dust companies to not sell dust in normal stores as to decrease the chance of terrorist groups getting dust."

Weiss nodded and said "I never heard your fathers speech but if that what it was truly about then I think my fathers standing to me has dropped."

I nodded to her as well and I walked back over to yang and ruby who seemed slightly alarmed that I had talked to the 'ice princess' without her yelling or getting annoyed at me. I ignored them though and looked at the stage.

I heard a microphone and I looked to the stage and saw ozpin. He cleared his throat and said "I'll keep this brief. You have all traveled here today in search of knowledge. You have come to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when your finished you plan to dedicate yourself to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and I see a waste of energy. In need of purpose and direction. You assume that knowledge will free of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

He finished and let goodwitch take the stage. She went up to the mic and said "you will all gather in the ballroom. Tomorrow your initiation will begin. Be ready. You are dismissed."

I slowly walked out of the room and I told yang and ruby I needed to use the bathroom. Unfortunately for me I ran head first into someone. I backed up a few steps and looked at who I ran into only to meet a myself facing a guy with choppy orange hair. His eyes are the same color as his hair and he is wearing some black clothes that have grey marks that look like Ursa on it.

"Ah sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." I told him as to try and make sure he didn't attack me.

He frowned at me for a few seconds before he laughed heartily with a voice that was a bit high for someone his age. He held out a hand and said "hey it was an accident no hard feelings. My name is nick stonefront"

I smiled at him and took the hand for a rough handshake while saying "I'm rick scotch. It's nice to know not everyone here's out to hurt me."

He let go of my hand and asked "what do you mean by that?"

"My sister goes to this school so I'm expecting some pranks that will end up hurting me in some way. She nicknamed 'joker' for a reason. Hell her weapon is named 'gamblers hand' and has joker patterns on it."

"Well I'd rather deal with that. I got ran into by a blonde girl and I fell into a crabby girls luggage along with another girl- I mean with a girl. Sorry I mix up words easily." He told me.

I shrugged and said "no problem it happens to everyone. But if it's the crabby girl I'm thinking of then don't blame yourself."

He grinned at me and laughed a bit. I laughed with him before I said "well I'll see you around. If you'll excuse me I need to find the bathroom."

He waved to me and I rushed off to find the bathroom. When I finished my business I walked into the ballroom to find Weiss fighting with yang about something. I stared for a few seconds before I went over to a comfortable spot and went to sleep.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 2! I'm going to be making sure to not make rick op with anything on him otherwise. If i do end up making him a bit op make sure to let me know and I'll fix it. also You haven't seen anything yet with the oc's weapons either and I will be adding an oc team into the mix so I hope you guys will look forward to the next chapter!**


	3. Initiation and teams

here's chapter 3. I would have posted earlier like yesterday but something happened. My mom broke her foot so I'll be slower on the updates as I am needed around the house. I will post when I can so without further ado here's chapter 3

* * *

_this chapter has been revised_

* * *

Ricks POV:

Damn me and my consciousness. If it wasn't for that I would still have my headphones on my head listening to music sound asleep. However due to my unconscious habit of taking off my headphones I got woken up by an extremely annoying girl. She would not shut up. No! That's not what it was! It's that she doesn't know how to shut up!

My eyes burst open the air getting a lot colder then normal and I walked straight over to the girl who was talking. She turned to me and I said in a hiss like voice "shut up before I make you."

I then walked back over to my sleeping spot and fell mummy style onto the sleeping mat they gave me. I had to wake up a few minutes later though and I needed to get ready for initiation today. I grumbled when I heard that same girl from before talking near where me ruby and yang where. When they passed by ruby said "I wonder what their so worked up about."

"I don't know nor do I care." I responded tiredly.

"So you seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang told ruby.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby told us while petting her weapon.

"Well ruby, just remember that your not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up your going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Uuuugggghhhh! You sound like dad! Okay first of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? Secondly I don't need anyone to help me grow up! I drink milk!" Ruby told us with a bit of pride in her voice.

"Well what are you going to do when we get teams?" I asked her.

"I don't know... I guess I'll be on your team or yangs or something."

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team." Yang suggested.

"My dear sister yang. Are you implying that you do not wish to be one the same team as me?!"

"What? Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know. I'd help you break out of your shell?"

"What the-! I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely ridiculous!" She yelled at us.

"Hey no need to be angry. It's just that if what my sister said about this is right there's a high chance we won't be on the same team." I told her.

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"I think I'd be better for the teachers to talk about it." I told her as I walked away and decided to help jaune up.

"Where did I go wrong?" He asked himself.

"Well snow angle wasn't the best thing you could have said." Yang told him as we all did hear the conversation going on with them.

All of us had idle chit-chat while going towards beacon cliff for initiation. They last bit of the conversation was "and that's why I don't like vegetable oil or slides."

"Why would you sister even do that?" Ruby asked.

"How should I know? I don't know how she thinks." I told her before I walked over to a square on the ground that the teachers told us to go onto.

Ozpin took a sip of whatever was in his cup and said "for years, you have been trained as warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

Professor goodwitch took a step forward and said "now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be assigned a team. Today."

I heard a moan of disappointment from ruby before ozpin continued "these teammates will be your partners for the rest of your time at beacon so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well with. That being said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

At this I heard ruby yell 'what' but no one payed any mind to it as ozpin continued.

"Once your partnered up you will make your to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but your instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing many relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Any questions? Good." Ozpin told us while ignoring jaune who asked a question and the first guy was launched into the air.

I didn't hear anything that jaune was saying and I saw yang get sent flying shooting her gauntlets behind her to send her flying. I thought 'huh. She's got something similar to me' but i quickly got into my stance as some guy next to me got sent flying. When I got flung I shot my gauntlets behind me making six explosions behind me to send me flying. When I got near a tree top I hit it and jumped again with another 6 shots. I saw the ground becoming closer to me so I unloaded the rest of my rounds into the ground, which ended up being 48 shells, as I was close to crashing. When I did hit he ground I hit the ground running with a grin on my face while quickly reloading my gauntlets.

I ran this way for a bit until I met some resistance in the form of several Ursa. I slip to a stop and asked "have you maybe seen a human around here other then me? Preferably a girl with blonde hair?"

The Ursa growled at me and swiped at me.

"Sheesh! All you had to do was say... No!" I yelled while punching the Ursa sending 2 shells from my right into the beast while backflipping to dodge another.

"Hey! You coulda hurt someone!" I yelled at them until I noticed that there was a chunk of fabric on the ground and I reached to the bandana that I had on my head that was missing some fabric.

The air suddenly started to get cold and the ursa's breath could be seen. I looked up at them my steel blue eyes most likely turned into a icy white color while my hair was turning white from frost. I took one step forward and yelled "you like messing with people's stuff do ya?! Well how's about you have some of this!"

The six Ursa that where left charged at me but I disappeared above them. I was jumping from tree trunk to tree trunk until I was far enough up that I yelled "die you motherfucking assholes!" And I unloaded everything in my guns again leaving only one left.

I didn't have any time to reload so I yelled "you wanna fight two you dumbass bear?! Huh?! Well do ya?!"

The Ursa backed up but an explosion hit it's back causing it to fall on the ground dead. Behind the Ursa was the same guy with short choppy orange hair from before holding a smoking tube. I calmed down my eyes and hair turning back to normal and said "steal my fun will you" with a pout.

He laughed at me and said " it more looked like you were having a murder fest then fun."

I looked behind me to see the gore of what little was left of the other six Ursa as well as a lot of explosion marks. I laughed nervously and asked "yeah... Maybe we should go and find that temple?"

He nodded with a small smile on his face and I followed him while reloading my gauntlets. 'Three more regular belts and one special belt for each left need to be a bit more conservative' I thought but was brought out of it before I could by "what are those anyway? They seem interesting."

"My gauntlets? They are fully automatic 30 shot shotgun gauntlets. I call them 'dying flame' despite my 'icy' aura." I told him.

"Ah you mean when your eyes and hair turn white? I've never seen anything like that before. Your an interesting person."

"So are you. After all this is over I want to give info about myself out to you and our other two team members. I'd prefer it if we all trusted each other." I told him.

"I agree with that. Though for how much we give right away might be dictated by this right?" He asked.

"True enough. Well let's hurry I have a feeling in my gut that's telling me something bigs gonna happen soon and usually my gut feelings are right."

He nodded to me while putting his metal tube things together forming a Bo staff that he put on his back. Once he did that and I put my gauntlets in deactivated mode I ran north with nick in tow. Not to long after that I heard someone say "I could have taken him." And I recognized the voice.

I took a slight curve in that direction making sure I went slow as not to startle the voice's owner but that didn't work as a shotgun slug exploded near my head against a tree when I stepped on a twig. I froze while the person said "come out if your human or I'll kill you!"

I sighed as I knew the owner of the voice and said "sheesh yang no need to be so angry. What happen a Ursa cut your hair a bit?"

I walked out of the underbrush with nick to find yang and some girl in black and white clothing stood next to her. When I walked out from the underbrush I thought yang was going to be joking but when I saw the serious look I asked "wait... Did... That actually happen?"

Yang frowned a bit and said "yes it did. By the way do you have any clue what all those other explosions not to long ago were?"

I whistled nonchalantly and tried to walk away but nick grabbed me by the back of my jacket and was not willing to let go even after I tried to run out of his grip. He had an iron grip on my jacket and said "this guy right here caused that. If you were to look over there maybe 40 meters "he pointed in the direction we came from" you'd find a bunch of Ursa smears and a lot of explosion marks. Rick here was trigger happy and fired sixty exploding shells into a group of 7 Ursa managing to kill all but one."

I slumped down in defeat while he still held the back of my jacket. I waited a bit and then I hears yang laugh at the story. I moved my head to see the stoic face of the one in black even had a small smirk. Yang walked over to nick and grabbed me from him forcing me to stand up. I looked at her for a few seconds before she said "I think I'm going to get along well with you. Anyway we should probably head to the temple."

We all nodded and moved north again. We made small talk along the way but nothing big as we were always on alert for more Grimm in the area. When we arrived yang asked "think this is it?"

I looked closely at the temple while nick said "I'm guessing so unless there's another temple with artifacts in this forest."

We got closer and noticed that they were chess pieces on the pedestals. Both me and the girl in black who introduced herself as Blake, questioned the chess pieces. I looked for a couple seconds more before I said "some of them are missing. Guess that means we aren't the first ones here."

After a bit of looking yang grabbed one and asked Blake "how about a cute little pony?!"

Blake nodded while I looked over at nick to see that he had grabbed a gold pawn piece. I nodded to him and he pocketed the piece rig when we heard a shriek from what sounded like a girl. I looked in the direction that the shriek came from but didn't see anything so I looked up to see ruby falling towards us. She yelled "heads up!" While falling only to have jaune fly into her and send her into a tree with him.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" I asked yang.

Before she could answer we heard a "yeeeehaaaw!" Followed by a pink explosion and then the hyper girl from this morning fell of of an Ursa saying "aw it's broken."

A guy with black hair and a pink streak in it followed by a male Faunus with orange hair tipped with white and a female Faunus long brown hair that was tipped white that was in a long braid on her shoulder. Behind the female Faunus was a pair of eagle wings that where brown on the outside while they where white on the inside.

All three of them said "Nora... Please... Don't eve do that again."

Nora ignored them and went up to a chess piece with an "ooohhh~" sound before she grabbed it and started singing "I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~"

"Nora!" The guy in green yelled.

"Coming Ren!" Nora said while smiling a bit.

"Did... That girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Nick asked very very confused.

Yang tried to answer again but was interrupted by a large screech. We all looked over to see a girl with red hair running away from a death stalker. Jaune who was still in the tree yelled "phyrra! Run!"

Ruby quickly got out of the tree and when yang spotted her she yelled "ruby!"

"Yang!" Replied ruby.

"Nora!" Popped up Nora In between the two before they could hug.

"Did that girl just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?" Asked Blake and I could hear some growling coming from yang.

Yang was getting pissed and Nora's laughter wasn't helping. Finally yang exploded, and I mean literally with flames in her hair, and yelled "I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?"

The three that followed Nora went into the group making it a group turn into a group of 9. I looked up again after a second and said "um yang. Don't freak out." As I pointed up.

Everyone looked up to see Weiss hanging from the talon of a nevermore. She spotted the group and screamed "how could you leave me ruby!?"

"I said jump!" Was ruby's response.

"She's gonna fall" Blake told us.

"She'll be fine." Was yangs response.

"She's falling." Me and Ren said at the same time.

Jaune managed to untangle himself from the tree in time to reach out and catch Weiss while he said a cheesy line. He didn't think of how to land however and he fell on the ground with Weiss landing on his back. Weiss sarcastically said "my hero" while jaune said "my back."

After that phyrra was knocked over to the group and yang said "great! The gangs all here! Now we can die together!"

To make matters worse the second she said that black figure resembling a giant ogre came out of the trees. I sent a glare at her and said "you just had to say something didn't you?!"

She grinned at me sheepishly and ruby went to attack the deathstalker. I was about to go save her when Weiss did it for me. I may not have been able to hear the conversation but I knew for sure that it made my opinion of her become better. Ruby ran over and hugged her sister while the nevermore screeched and that giant thing was lumbering towards us with the deathstalker stuck in ice.

"That things circling back!" Jaune yelled talking about the nevermore.

"Look There's no sense in dillydallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss told us.

The ones who haven't gotten a piece yet grabbed one and we all ran away after we decided it would be best to get away. After a few seconds the eagle fanus, who introduced herself as skylar, said "can you guys worry about the deathstalker and nevermore? I think we can take the giant!" Motioning to me herself nick and the fox Faunus, who was called inyuyasha.

"You better not die girl!" Was yangs response as we split off from the group the giant following us.

After we did that she had her wings spread out and she started giving orders.

"Inyuyasha can you get you paralysis darts while nick and rick (A/N: ha that rhymed!) shoot at it's legs with their explosives. I'll attack from above to distract him from you guys."

We all said "Rodger" and did what we needed to.

I ran to the left while nick ran to the right with his tube like launchers. I fired at the things legs at the same time that nick started to fire at its legs. After firing half of my rounds I heard a massive boom followed by the giant holding it's right eye. I looked up to see skylar flying with a sniper in her hands. She aimed again and fired at the giants other eyes hitting it dead on. It held it's other eye as well name so I took this chance to get close and send the rest of my shells that I had into its foot completely destroying the foot leaving nothing but it's ankle left. While I did that nick had managed to do the same with the other foot.

"Attack it's head!" I heard skylar say as she reloaded her sniper for another round of firing at it.

The thing tried to ship at us but it's arms flew to the ground with tiny little darts in its arms. I looked back slightly to see inyuyasha with a smile on his face a blow dart in hand. I nodded towards him before loading my special shells. The special shells where a dark blue color while the regular where red. I ran forward quickly and yelled "you guys might want to stand back!"

Thankfully the heard me as I jumped into the air and brought my fist down onto the things head. When my fist collided with it there was a massive echo of a gun shot followed by 30 different explosions in the things head. The thing was barely alive so I brought my other fist down and another massive echo was heard along with a massive explosion which propelled me backwards. When I hit the ground I remember my dad saying "don't use them unless you need to! Those things will either dislocate your arm or make them very sore so use them only in an emergency!"

I laughed to myself when I remembered that and I got up with my arms hanging on my side extremely sore. When I was trying to get steady I felt someone take my arm over their shoulder. When I looked to see who it was I saw a bright yellow mane and lilac eyes. I couldn't feel my arms but from her look she seemed she didn't know.

"Like where your arm is rick?" She asked me with a teasing tone.

"I don't know. I can't feel them." I replied with a serious tone.

She smiled at me and learned closer to my eye after adjusting me. I could feel her breathe as she said "on of them is between my boobs while the others on my ass."

When she said that my face heated up quickly and I said "um... Sorry for asking."

I heard everyone laughing at me as she dragged me along back to the cliff.

When we got back yang leaned me against a wall in the auditorium while the teams where being told.

"Russel thrush, Cardin Winchester, dove bronzewing, sky lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you four will work together as team CRDL. Lead by... Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced the first team.

Ozpin continued "jaune arc, lie Ren, phyrra Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. You four retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you four will work together as team JNPR. Lead by... Jaune arc. Congratulations young man."

To say jaune was surprised would be an understatement. He couldn't believe that he was going to be the leader of his team. Nora hugged Ren while phyrra lightly, what she considered lightly, shoves jaune causing him to fall and all of us laugh a bit. They leave the stage afterwards and ozpin said "Blake belladonna, ruby rose, Weiss schnee, yang Xiao long. The four of you collected the white knight pieces. From today forward you four will work together as team RWBY led by... Ruby rose."

Yang hugged ruby while everyone, but Weiss, was happy with the situation. I smiled a bit and ozpin said "now as for our final team. Rick scotch, skylar Marie betstinatrix, inyuyasha forerunner, nick stonefront. You four have collected the white pawn pieces. From today forward you four will work together as team SIRN(siren) led by... Skylar Marie betstinatrix. Congratulations."

We all nodded and smiled at each other while nick helped me off the stage as my arms where still mostly unless.

"Things are shaping up to be interesting is year." Ozpin concluded.

* * *

**So rick gets to be on team SIRN. I am curious though was the 'special' ammo rick used on the ogre a bit overkill? I had him use that mainly because I wanted to show his dedication for his team mates but what do you think? I'm anxious to know your opinion no the story but like I said I'll post when I can.**


	4. Fire and ice part I

**I'm back with chapter 4! Ive been writing on this every chance I get so I hope you guys like it. I will also be adding more influence to my oc's as the story progresses mainly due to the fact that I dislike messing with cannon events. I also have a small taste of the M stuff in this chapter so tell me if I did bad or whatever you think.**

* * *

I was happy with the events that transpired with initiation but once my sister heard that I used my 'special' ammo during it and my arms were a bit useless at the moment she scolded me harshly. I took it because I knew for sure that I needed it. My dad did tell me that they were for emergency's so I decided that I would rather use it and have my arms be useless for a day at most then lose someone I care about. However due to my decision I had to skip out on dueling class for the first part of the day. Instead of dueling practice I was stuck in the infirmary until lunch.

When lunch came around I was the first one of my team or the teams we get along with easily so I just grabbed my lunch and sat down. I started eating slowly as I got soup instead of the sandwich everyone else got due to my arms but it still tasted fairly good. The soup was chicken but it had a bit of a sweeter flavor to it. The chicken and vegetables in the soup were a bit salty but all the same it was good. I was about a fourth of the way down with it when my team, JNPR and RWBY walked into the cafeteria.

Skylar and nick sat across from me while inyuyasha sat to my right directly across from skylar while yang took the seat to my left. The rest of team RWBY as well as JNPR took their seats. No one said anything to me yet as Nora was telling a story.

"So! There we were in the middle oft he night..." Nora started.

"It was day" Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursa..."

"They were Beowulf's" Ren corrected again.

"Dozens of them!" Yelled Nora despite the fact that Weiss was filing her nails and jaune obviously wasn't listening.

"There were two" Ren corrected once again.

"But they were no match for us... And in the end Ren and I made a boat load of Lein selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Ren sighed and said "she's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

"So..." Yang began "what were you up to while we had duel class?" She asked me.

I looked at her and sighed "I literally stayed in the infirmary while they stuck me with needles and such. They called it 'acupuncture' and apparently it's to hit pressure points with the needles to start up the nerves faster. Gotta say it worked a bit as I can lift a spoon at the least."

When I finished I noticed that jaune was just messing with his food. Apparently I wasn't the only one as phyrra asked "jaune are you ok?"

"Huh?" Asked jaune snapping out of what seemed like a trance "oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... Not ok." Ruby stated.

"I have to agree. You've been spacing out jaune." Was my comment.

Jaune stared for a few seconds before he said "guys I'm fine! Seriously look!" He gave us a thumbs up while laughing nervously, his attention brought away by the sight of team CRDL around a brown haired girl who had rabbit ears.

"Jaune Cardin's been picking on you since the first day of school." Phyrra stated.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He's just messing around! You know practical jokes!" Jaune tried to argue.

"He's a bully." Stated ruby.

"And a Faunus hater." Frowned skylar while inyuyasha frowning at the sight as well.

"Oh please! Name one time that he's bullied me." Jaune challenged.

"Well there was that one time in the hall." I began.

Everybody remembered that Cardin walked right past jaune deliberately knocking his books into the floor. Jaune tried to pick them up but card kicked hem as he walked by.

"Then there was that one time before class." Nick pointed out.

Everyone remembered that while jaune passed by Cardin once again but this time through a doorway. While jaune tried to get out Cardin pressed the button on jaune a sheeth causing it to go into shield mode so he couldn't get out.

"We can't forget about the time with the locker."

Everyone was in the locker room where we were required to keep our extra equipment. While mrs. Goodwitch was explaining that the lockers could be sent to specific locations by typing in a six number combo Cardin shoved jaune into one of the only lockers open. He then closed it and typed in four random numbers as the locker flew off.

Jaune tried to laugh it off and he said "come on I didn't land that far from the school!"

"Jaune you know that if you ever need help you can ask us." Phyrra told him.

I looked from phyrra to jaune and I could tell that phyrra cared about jaune but now wasn't the time for that as Nora jumped up on the table slightly with a not so sane smile and said "oh! We can break his legs!"

"I like that idea." Nick stated with a less then sane grin on his face.

"As much as I like that idea we can't." I stated which made both nick and Nora disappointed.

"Guys really it's fine! It's not like he's just a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

I looked over to he table that Cardin and his team was at when the laughter got louder followed by some cries of pain.

I frowned deeply and stood up ignoring the protests of someone at the table. When the bunny Faunus passed me I looked to her as she stopped near me. She stared back at me and I smiled softly to her before glaring at Cardin and walking over to him. He looked back and asked "what are you looking at? I heard you had to be in the infirmary because your arms hurt. Wimp."

I frowned a deep blue tint going around me as I said "sore arms or not I could still kick your ass. Besides I don't think you could handle firing one of my 'special' ammo belts."

Cardin laughed and said "yeah right. Your just a wimp."

He tried to leave but I stood in his path. Cardin frowned and looked down at me. He was taller then me but that didn't mean anything in a fight. Even the largest man in the world would fall to the smallest if they didn't know how of fight.

"You gonna move or am I going to have to make you?" He asked.

All I did was shrug my shoulders which pissed him off from what I could see. Cardin tried to push me out of the way but I didn't move. Just because my arms were sore doesn't mean that my legs are. Because of my leg strength though I hadn't budged an inch from my spot. Cardin, who was still trying to get me to move, finally had enough and he sent a punch at my head which I ducked under and sent three quick jabs to his arm. I silently thanked my dad for teaching me tai chi after he gave me my special ammo seeing as even if you arms are practically useless due to soreness a quick and light jab to a pressure point will make an arm useless.

When Cardin's arm fell limp to his side he yelled "what the hell did you do?!"

I lifted up two fingers from my shaking arm and said "I hit 3 pressure points on your arm disabling it for a short time. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go back and sit with my friends. I don't want you to pick on that Faunus girl again or next time it won't be just an arm."

I turned away from him after a glare and sat back down at the table with my friends not hearing anything they said as I finished my lunch but as it turned out none of them said anything. After a bit though I said "oh! I just remembered. I'm going to be gone for a few days. Me and Jessica are going to be going home for a couple days. And before you ask I have no idea why."

I noticed that yang was going to say something but she shut her mouth. I grabbed my bowl with my arms still shaking but yang grabbed the bowl from me. When I was going to say something she silenced me and said "your arms still recovering right? Then let me take it for you. If you argue I'm going kick your ass."

I shut my mouth and sat back down which caused everyone to laugh. When yang came back skylar began to tell us how it felt to fly as jaune was interested. We continued talking for awhile until it was time for our next classes which for me was history and battle strategy with professor Oobleck.

When class started the teacher literally zoomed into the classroom. He was a fairly skinny man who had green hair. He had a white shirt with a tie and black pants as well as some glasses but the most noticeable thing about him was that he was zooming around the room in a green blur.

"This is prior to the Faunus rights revolution, more popularly know as the Faunus war! Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing the Faunus population in menagerie! Now! While this must feel like ancient history to most of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen today!" Oo black stopped for a second to take a drink of his coffee before he rushed up to the desks.

"Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" He asked the class. After a few seconds some of the students, including the bunny Faunus from earlier, raised their hands. Oo black took a sip of his coffee and said "dreadful! Simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, I mean, I mean, look at what happened to the white fang! Now! Can any of you young scallions tell me what the turning point of the war?"

Weiss raised her hand and said "the battle of fort castle."

"Precisely! And, who can tell me what advantage the Faunus had over general lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked while taking a sip of his coffee again.

I heard jaune yell something and I noticed that Cardin had an evil smirk on his face. Despite the situation Oobleck thought jaune wanted to answer so he zoomed over and said "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

I stared in a grim silence as jaune answered 'binoculars' which caused some of the students to laugh and Cardin slams his fist to the desk.

"Very funny Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on this subject?" Oobleck asked Cardin.

"Well I know it's a lot easier train an animal then a human" Cardin answered which made me glare at him while Oobleck shook his head in disappointment.

"Your not the most open-minded of individuals are you Cardin?" Asked phyrra.

"What? You got a problem?" He countered.

"No. I have the answer. It's night vision. Many Faunus are know to have nearly perfect sight in the dark." Phyrra answered which made Cardin growl in anger.

"General lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured." Blake continued the answer "Maybe if he payed me attention in class he wouldn't be known as such a failure" she concluded which pissed off Cardin even more that he got out of his seat.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat."

Jaune laughed at Cardin which made Oobleck rush up to him and say "You and Mr. Arc can see me after class for additional readings! Now moving on!"

Oobleck continued with the lesson until class ended. When class did end I almost literally ran out of the classroom and to my dorm. I needed to get to my dorm fast as I needed to make sure to pack some things before I left tomorrow morning. After I packed I heard someone next door yell "I don't know anymore!"

I stopped and went to the door of team RWBY listening to the conversation and I know it's wrong but it's kinda hard to ignore after her hear someone yell that.

"Well why don't you tell him?" I heard ruby say.

"What? But what if he says no? Gah! Why is this so hard?" I heard yang say.

"I'm wondering too yang you aren't exactly shy around men so this is a first." ruby replied.

"This is confusing... Either way I'm going to have to wait to ask him." Yang finished.

I stood up straight and went back to my room replaying the conversation in my head. 'What was that all about? Yang is worried about something but I shouldn't worry about it if it's something about relationships. But who could she be talking about?' I thought before my mind went back to the time during the initiation where yang helped me up the cliff after my arms became useless. My mind then went to the smile's gave me as well as her helping me with my dishes. 'Could she have been...? No. There's no way. I'm fairly sure she wouldn't like anyone like me. Maybes she's talking about nick. Right?' I tried to tell myself that but I kept thinking about it mulling over what I heard over and over. I fell asleep a little later that night entering a dream state.

I opened my eyes to feel myself in bed as normal but it wasn't like usual. I felt someone right next to me in the bed as well. When I rolled over a bit I found bright yellow hair. It felt like I shouldn't be surprised by this but I was none the less. I poked her in the back lightly while saying "yang~ wake up~" softly to her. She made a light groaning sound but she slowly turned to me her lilac eyes meeting mine.

"What time is it?" Yang asked lazily obviously not awake yet. I smiled at the sight but I checked the time. From what it said it was 10:30 A.M.

"It's 10:30 yang. Are you going back to sleep?" I asked her.

She shook her head and sat up slowly holding the blanket to her. As she got up I saw her bare back and furrowed my eyebrows. When I checked myself I found that I wasn't wearing anything either. I blushed and yang stretched with her back to me. When she finished stretching she smirked and asked "what's wrong rick?"

"What happened last night? I don't remember" was my response.

Yang laughed and said "you got drunk off your ass. To bad you don't remember it was fun for me."

My face got even warmer and I self consciously bundled the blanket I could get over my lower half as I asked "w-what do you mean?"

She got closer the blanket falling to reveal her bare breasts which made me get redder if I could. She got close enough that I could feel her breath against my ear. She stopped at this point and quietly said "take a guess." Before she backed up a bit getting out of bed completely showing that she had her panties still on but no bra. Based on that I thought for a second my blush going away until I realized I was naked but she wasn't except for her panties. I looked for a second and grabbed my boxers and but them on. When yang saw me doing that she smirked again and said "what are you doing?"

"G-getting dressed?" I questioned.

"Well I guess you really don't remember last night. You see you made a bet with me. If you could hold you liquor better then me you would be able to do anything you want with me today. Thing is. You lost~. That means I got to do anything with you today~" she sang the last bits to tease me obviously and it worked.

"What does that have to do with me getting dressed?" I asked quickly trying not to stutter from embarrassment.

"I want you to give me a shower. As in we both go in but you. Do. Everything~." She teased again.

'Why would I make a bet like that anyway!? I'm not stupid enough to take chances like that!... Must have been the alcohol' I concluded while sighing and standing up. I walked over to her finally noticing that the room was like a hotel rooms and I reluctantly said "fine. A deal is a deal..."

She grinned at me before taking of her panties in a way that showed me a full view of her. I gulped audibly and walked into the bathroom after I took of what I managed to get on from before. Once yang was inside of the shower she stood completely still. I sighed once more and grabbed some soap the same time I started the water it almost immediately hitting yang and I. I then proceeded to out soap onto yangs bad earning a gasp or a moan every time I ran my hands over her breasts or pussy area which was several times. I had my fair share of problems with the contact as well as I could feel myself stiffen every time my hands went over those areas as well. Eventually it got bad enough that I poked yangs back while trying to put soap on her which made her turn around seeing me hard.

Yang looked at for a few seconds before smirking and saying "naughty boy aren't you?"

I was going to respond but yang kneeled down. When her head was level with my crotch I asked "yang? What are y-" I never got to finish the sentence instead I bit my lip. 'My god! This feels incredible!' I thought as yang continued to do what she was doing. I tried my best not to grab the back of her head as well considering the situation. Yang on the other hand didn't know of my internal struggle and she was twisting her tongue now which made me moan slightly. I could hear her chuckle the best she could at the moment before she felt me tense up.

Before anything else happened I heard a loud beep and I bolted upright finding myself again in bed. 'Of course it was just a dream. Why would it be real?' I thought grudgingly. Shaking my head I got out of my bed and grabbed my stuff going to the area where the air shuttle was going to pick us up.

* * *

** Well there's just a taste of M rated stuff. Who was yang talking about back there? You can probably tell so it doesn't matter if you try to guess or not. Besides I'm debating weather I should skip the family part or not. If I get enough people saying I should I will otherwise I'm just going to skip it for now and get to the forever fall part. If you want to see what happens with family just tell me just in case though I'll be writing it. Till next time!**


	5. Fire and ice part 2

**hey I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but it was for a good reason. I was busy rewriting the last couple chapters as to make them more interesting to me. Not everything was chanced but some things that could have happened may be different now. Anyway I'm still waiting for people to say whether or not I should post the chapter involving him with his parents or not as that is your choice. Anyway enough stalling. Here's chapter 5**

* * *

The day before I went back to beacon with my sister went without a hitch and I reminded myself of what my sister had told me the day before. She had given me advice for what I should do involving yang and to be honest I wasn't sure it was going to work. She had told me "Well first off most of the time girls look for confidence but you need to be modest as well. Complements that aren't cheesy and always genuine help. Depending on the girl as well it could be a stupid thing to do."

Confidence was only going to get me so far and I know for sure that. I wasn't very confident with myself to begin with though. I was bullied a lot in public school so I was taken out and then the bullies found me in a park where they insulted me a lot and broke down my confidence even more. Eventually though I had and I had attacked them with my aura giving three of them frostbite while two of them were knocked out their hair frozen in a standing up position. Those events are what gave me even a shred of confidence but not enough to deal with what I'm going to have to.

Going out of my thoughts I grabbed my things and went out of the house after saying goodbye to my parents. I then proceeded to go to the area that we needed to wait for the airship. It was a boring wait and we literally stayed silent the whole time not that I didn't mind. I was thinking about what I was going to do involving yang. My didn't last long though as I needed to airship.

Me and Jessica and on better terms after our time with the family but we still weren't like most siblings were. She didn't talk to me or bug me nearly as much as before but I'd say it was a big improvement on how our relationship was before with her pranking me ever chance she got. All things said when we got onto the airship we didn't say anything either and didn't bug each other. I was beginning to want to be the brunt end of a joke if this kept up. Things were beginning to be that awkward.

Of course when I tried to talk to her we had arrived at beacon and we needed to part ways. She smiled to me a bit but other then that she just went into beacon. I sighed at the sight and I went into the school. I heard a ringing while I was walking which I figured was my scroll so I looked at it and it turned out to be a message from ozpin that said "good afternoon and welcome back to beacon. I assume you had a nice time while visiting your family but that does not give you an excuse to fall behind in your studies. You are excused from all classes today only but you will be required to go to your classes again tomorrow. It is good to have you back and I hope you have a nice day."

I closed the message and sighed deeply. It was only noon and classes normally run till about five so I was stuck with almost five hours on my hands once I got back to the dorm for team SIRN. Shrugging I pulled my luggage with me that I added some things to while I was away. For example I had bought a new guitar and a small amp with it while I left my acoustic guitar at home in my room. Before I wanted to be a hunter I wanted to be in a band and I learned how to play the guitar and now that I have one at beacon I could practice here and at home.

Along the way I saw some random students and said hello to them while they just nodded in response to me which I didn't mind but other then that the halls were quiet. I ended up in front of team RWBY's door first which was a curiosity to me seeing as I knew where my dorm was without help. Shaking my head I took 5 steps to the right and found the nameplate for team SIRN in front of me. With a small smirk I used my scroll to open the door and I walked inside situating myself by putting the amp by my bed with the guitar case and unpacking the clothes I brought with. Not wanting to mess with the guitar just yet I pulled out a book and read for a couple hours until I saw the clock that said '3:20'. I closed my book and plugged in the amp so that anyone could hear it so long as they were 2 doorways away from the room.

With a slow and even pace I began playing 'the pretender' guitar part. I always did like the slow and even pace at the beginning. I messed around with the guitar for a while longer until I read the clock and it said 3:40. I was quite literally bored for after I stopped messing with the guitar so I decided to take a nap. Nothing much happened even after I woke up which was at 5:02. I shook my head in slight frustration and I began to play the guitar part for the song 'lazy bones' and I have to say with how fast the song goes it wasn't easy. I looked for only a second when the door opened to see yellow hair but I didn't stop as I was only half a minute into the song. Before I knew it though I had restarted and I heard yang singing to the song.

"I'm too tired to be bored I'm too bored to be tired And the silence is so deafening It's like picking at a sore." Yang sang but I took the next verse for myself so I sang "I'm too mental to go crazy I'm too drunk to be pure And my mind is playing tricks on me And I can't sleep tonight 'Cause I'm so tired." I finished the verse but I continued and it turned out yang sang at the same time when we sang "I can't take it anymore With all the liars Like a prisoner of war." I stopped singing and she continued "I don't want your sympathy." I stopped her and continued "I don't want your honesty."

We both sang the next part which was "I just wanna get some peace of mind." I then sang "it's only in my head." By myself and yang took over then next part with "as I roll over and play dead." She then stopped and we both sang "I don't want to hear it anymore."

Part of me wanted to stop playing and ask why she was singing along but I didn't and I let her sing the next part which was "It's good to see you But I really must admit There's an odor in the air And I think you look like shit." I took over from there with "I can't stand from falling down I'm too sick to throw up Everyone keeps talking And they can't shut the fuck up. 'Cause I'm so tired." I paused for a second and sang with yang "I can't take it anymore!" I stopped and yang sang" With all the liars" where as I took the next part which was "Like a prisoner of war" I stopped singing and she continued "I don't want your sympathy."

I stopped her and continued "I don't want your honesty." Were as yang sang the next part which was "I just wanna get some peace of mind." I then sang "it's only in my head." By myself and yang took over then next part with "as I roll over and play dead." She then stopped and we both sang "I don't want to hear it anymore."

I smiled at her and she gave a grin Right back to me as I did the short guitar solo. We then sang the last verse At the same time which was "I don't want your sympathy, I don't want your honesty I just want to get some peace of mind It's only in my head, As I roll over and play dead I don't want to hear about it I don't want to scream about it I don't wanna hear it anymore." When we finished the last of the verses I played last bit of the song while I could now hear a small thumping that was yang playing the drum part on the wood part of the bed. When I finally finished I turned to yang with a slight smirk and asked "I'm guessing you know that song?"

Yang grinned and said "know it?! That's the Achive-men! I love at band of course I'd know it."

I chuckled a bit and asked "so what possessed you to sing along?"

She shrugged and said "dunno. I was heading towards my room when I heard you playing the guitar part for the song outside. I rushed ahead of everyone so their probably outside the door now or are in their rooms."

"I have an idea. How about we play some truth or dare? Since your already in my room I'll go get the others." I told her as I rushed to the door extremely quickly and flung it open which caused several people to fall through the doorway. Behind the pile was I unamused heiress, a smirking eagle Faunus, a certain book loving member of team RWBY reading, and a laughing fox Faunus.

"It looks like we got spy's Mrs. Xiao long. What's their punishment?" I asked with a mock salute that caused yang to laugh but she did play along.

"I sentence them to play truth or dare until we say otherwise." She told me with a mock general voice that caused everyone to laugh. We all situated ourself so in the circle it went me, yang, nick, Blake, phyrra, jaune, Weiss, ruby, skylar, inyuyasha, Ren, Nora, and back to me. I smiled and nodded at the order the. I pulled out a glass beer bottle. When Ren was going to ask I said "my dad drinks a lot on stressful days. He's bound to have one somewhere."

They didn't argue and I spun the bottle it landing onto Weiss. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm not taking a chance with someone like you on a dare." She told me and I shrugged.

"Ok first off." I pulled out a lie detector app on the scroll and said "now you have to tell the truth. Ok Weiss. Do you have someone you like in this room?"

She seemed reluctant and seemed to look in every direction except ruby's before she said "yes I do."

'I see your game Weiss. You like your little team leader.' I thought while giving a smirk to yang who gave it back and spun the bottle. When the bottle stopped moving it had landed upon Nora who was yelling dare before yang could even ask the question. Yang sighed and said "nora. I dare you to do I'm queen of the castle on the back of the person to either your right or left."

Nora forced me onto my stomach and she jumped onto one foot causing a crack to be heard near my shoulder blades while she sung "I'm queen of the castle~!" She repeated this on my tail bone which proceeded to crack as well before she sat back down. Everyone was surprised when I sat like nothing happened. When I noticed their stares I said "what? My back was out of place."

No one commented on that while nick spun the bottle it landing on skylar who said "dare." As well. Nick smirked and said "I dare you to kiss inyuyasha. Full on. No lips on cheek. Lips on lips."

To say both of them were shocked was an understatement. They reluctantly turned to each other even though I could see they like each other and it was obvious they grew closer even if I was gone a couple days. With a couple seconds skylar gave inyuyasha a kiss that lasted 2 seconds at most before they sat in their original way skylar glaring straight at nick who laughed nervously. The next person to go up was Blake while the bottle pointed towards me.

"Alright... Dare." I told her.

Blake nodded and said "I dare you to go pet yang like a cat."

I was confused as to why but none the less I did. I didn't even notice the happy look yang gave Blake while I petted her. Moving on from that though phyrra spun the bottle and it landed on yang. Yang told phyrra dare as well and phyrra said "I dare you to sit on rick's lap for the game."

My eyes narrowed at this. 'Ok there is definitely something up with this. Are... They trying to hook us up?' I thought with a slight confused look on my face that brought a giggle from yang as she sat on my lap making sure she got comfortable which ended up being with her sitting against my crotch awkwardly in my opinion which was obvious by my heated up face. Up next however was jaune who ended up landing on himself.

"With this you get to choose who you want to give you the truth or dare. Say their name while saying whether you want a truth or dare." I explained to him.

"Um... Skylar dare." Jaune said.

Skylar gave a neutral expression while she said "jaune I dare you to go into the closet with phyrra for 3 minutes."

I looked towards our, ahem, 'participants' and saw them blush. Guess that means that our little 'lover boy' has a person who likes him. With that thought in mind I watched as the two entered the closet with red faces. We waited for a few minutes before they came back out jaune with a shocked face and phyrra blushing even more then before. I let out a sinker which made the Amazonian glare at me and I shut up quickly. Next up was the ice princess who spun the bottle and it landed on Blake.

"Truth." Blake said neutrally.

Weiss smiled evilly for a second before she asked "is it true that you 'ninja's of love' book is rated for ages 21 or older?"

I didn't know what Blake did to piss off the ice princess but she felt it now as her face went from its normal pail to a deep red color that caused me to laugh a bit receiving a glare from her this time which shut me up. Blake sighed a bit to quickly and said "yes." In a neutral but slightly shaky tone to it. With that it was ruby's turn and the bottle pointed to me again.

"Dare was my response after I sighed.

Ruby smiled darkly which caused me to be slightly afraid. When someone who is childish and the definition of 'cute' smiles darkly something bad is going to happen. And right I was as ruby said "i dare you to sing 'gold' for us."

I heard a lot of people snicker and I frowned making the temperature drop as I said "I swear if I find any recordings or audio to me singing that song I will freeze you alive."

With that I sighed and cleared my throat before I sang "Dream of anything; I'll make it all come true.  
Everything you need Is all I'll have for you.  
I'm forever Always by your side.  
Whenever you need a friend, I'm never far behind.  
Dream of anything; I'll make it all come true.  
Everything you need Is all I'll have for you.  
I'm forever Always by your side.  
Whenever you need a friend, I'm never far behind.

If the stars all fall, When there's no more light,  
And the moon should crumble, It will be alright.

Don't you worry about the dark,  
I will light up the night with the love in my heart. I will burn like the sun,  
I will keep you safe and warm. Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,  
I will be there to take all your fears away.  
With a touch of my hand, I will turn your life to gold.  
With a touch of my hand, I'll turn your life to gold.

Let's have everything, Nothing we cannot do.  
Every heart just beaming, Every sky turns blue.  
I'm so happy Just to have you here.  
Smiles bringing sunshine, And worries disappear.

When the days turn dark, And we start to fall,  
I will pick you up and We will fix it all.

Don't you worry about the dark,  
I will light up the night with the love in my heart. I will burn like the sun,  
I will keep you safe and warm. Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,  
I will be there to take all your fears away.  
With a touch of my hand, I will turn your life to gold. Gold...

Don't worry, I've got you; Nothing will ever harm you.  
I'm close by, I'll stay here;mThrough all things, I will be near.

Close your eyes, Don't you cry.  
Love's around you; In time, you'll fly.

Don't you worry about the dark,  
I will light up the night with the love in my heart.  
I will burn like the sun, I will keep you safe and warm.  
Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,  
I will be there to take all your fears away.  
With a touch of my hand, I will turn your life to gold.  
With a touch of my hand, I'll turn your life to gold.

When I finished my face was deep red for obvious reasons but I didn't let it bother me and I motioned for inyuyasha to go. When it landed on Ren. When Ren said truth inyuyasha asked "is it true that you've been around Nora most your life?"

"Yes. We are childhood friends afterall." He responded with his stoic expression. Which made it go to skylar who spun it and it landed on nick who said dare. Skylar smirked and said "I dare you to slow dance with Blake."

The two looked at each other and got up. They went over to a open area in the room and slow danced. The two didn't show embarrassment much so I wasn't sure if I saw light pink dust nicks cheeks. When they finished it was Ren spun the bottle and it landed on inyuyasha who said truth. Ren responded with "is it true that you can play a pan-flute with skill that would amaze even an expert?"

Inyuyasha nodded and pulled out his flute before he began to play it in such a way that was amazing to all of us. When he finished it left the last person to be Nora who spun it and it landed on ruby who has yet to be hit so far with the game. Ruby who was eager told dare which made Nora jump up and say "I dare you to sleep in the same bed as Weiss for the night!"

Everyone looked on with a bit of curiosity while the two in question were more then a little shocked. Ruby was staring of into space with an unreadable look while Weiss stood up and left the room. A few seconds later we heard a scream of what I thought was anger, but nothing more as Weiss didn't come back in the room. Quickly reading the mood of this I said "yeah I think I'd be best if we don't continue this game. If we do things might get a bit awkward."

Everyone agreed to that and they left the room going to their respective dorm's while the rest of the team stayed in the room though skylar seemed to be in a slightly uncomfortable mood. Seeing this I called her over and I led her out into the hall where I asked "is something wrong skylar?"

She nodded slowly and said "yeah and you can call me sky if you want. However my problem... The game we played."

I raised an eyebrow at her and asked "are you... Starting to like inyuyasha as more then a friend?"

She didn't answer my question and her face got a bit red. I chuckled lightly which made her glare at me. I held up my heads in defeat and said "seems like everyone likes someone. I'm just going to give you the same advice I got 'being yourself is all they can ask for'. Now if you'll excuse me I need some shut-eye."

I walked back into the room sky not to far behind me. She gave me a thankful look as I sat on my bed which I guess meant she was happy at I had helped her in a small way just by talking. I smiled back and nodded to her before I grabbed my headphones and played 'tiptoe' again while I drifted of into dream land.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I'm unsure of what I'm going to do with the next chapter but if you guys have any ideas I'm willing to look at them. Anyway leave a review if you want or send me a private message. Till next time!**


	6. Fire and ice part 3 (last part)

**I want to remind everyone that my first 3 chapters have been revised if you want to take a look but other then that I wanted to post this quickly! Some bad things are going to happen in this chapter but of course things will always get better it's just a matter of when**

* * *

It's been a good three to four days since we played truth or dare and things have been getting better in ways. For example jaune is now getting lessons from phyrra in fighting as to help him with his form and fighting ability. Another example is that Cardin isn't bullying on my friends as much. He tried to bully me at one point but I quickly and easily stopped that when I beat him to a pulp in our combat class. All in all things were going well that is until today where we went down to the city. I had split off from the group for a short bit and here I am stuck to a chain with chains keeping me down.

I glared up at the guy in front of me. He had a black vest on with a red tie and a white dress shirt underneath. Behind him were two girls who one had a red dress on with some claws on one arm while the other wore white and she had blades on the back of her boots. I counted observe any of me anymore as the guy punched me in the gut which knocked the air out of me.

"Eyes up here buddy. I don't want you looking at my sisters." The guy in black stated which made me glare at him even more. He saw my glare and said "don't give me that look kid. I only did this for one reason. That blond friend of yours caused me some trouble awhile back. I need you to get back at her."

The fact he had something against yang made me pissed and the air temperature started to drop quickly that the two girls started shiver. The guy in front of me growled and proceeded to punch me in the head. The punch knocked me out of my concentration and the air regained it's normal temperature while I was dazed. When I recovered I could concentrate anymore as I knew I would get a black eye from the pain on my left eye. I growled at him and he proceeded to punch me again.

General POV:

While rick had to deal with junior and his sisters the group of team RWBY, and what was left of team SIRN where walking through the streets of vale while Weiss ranted about the vytal festival.

"Oh the vytal festival! Oh this is wonderful!" Exclaimed Weiss. To bad rick wasn't with them at the moment as he would have picked on Weiss about how she never smiles.

"I don't think anyone's seen Weiss smile this much." Joked nick.

"It's kinda weird." Added ruby.

"How can you not smile?! A festival dedicated to the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organizing put into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss responded back.

Yang crossed her arms and said "you really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

Skylar laughed a bit which made Weiss glare at the two.

"Remind me again why were spending our afternoon at the docks?" Inyuyasha asked.

Skylar smiled a bit and said "well the smell of fish is welcome."

"Speak for yourself!" Ruby exclaimed as she held her nose.

"I heard that some students visiting from vacou will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative from beacon I feel that it is my solemn duty to welcome them." Weiss stated.

"She wants to spy on them so she has the upper hand in the tournament." Blake responded with her normal tone.

"You can't prove that!" Growled Weiss which only confirmed what Blake said.

While they did that nick spotted a dust store that looked like it had been attacked. Nick took a few steps towards the shop and said "whoa. Wonder what happened there."

Ruby walked up to the store and asked "what happened here?" To a detective.

"A robbery. Second dust shop to be hit this week. This place is becoming a jungle." The detective said while he walked over to his partner.

"Second dust shop?" Questioned nick a bit quietly.

"They left the money again! It doesn't make a lick of sense who needs that much dust?" One of the detectives said.

"I dunno an army?" The other guy said.

"You thinking the white fang?" The first guy asked.

"Yeah. I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The other guy said to his partner.

Weiss heard the name 'white fang' and she growled slightly and said "the white fang! What an awful bunch of degenerates."

"What's your problem ice princess?" Skylar asked while glaring at her.

Weiss returned the glare and said "my problem? I just don't care for the criminally insane."

"The white fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths" Blake responded "their just a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity of the face of the planet!" Weiss literally screamed.

"Then they are extremely misguided Weiss" countered inyuyasha who until now was quiet.

"Enough you guys. It could very well be that roman torchwick guy. I heard that he tried to rob a dust shop a couple months back." Nick said trying to calm the situation down.

"That doesn't change the fact that the white fang is a bunch of scum. All they know how to do is lie cheat and steal." Weiss finished.

Skylar glared at her but was interrupted by a guy yelling "hey! Stop that Faunus!"

Everyone looked over to see a monkey Faunus messing around with some people. He first said that he was a great stow-away since he didn't get caught. When one of the detective told him to get down he dropped a banana peel on his head and he ran right past the group. While he passed them he winked at Blake and skylar while they stood there unsure of what to do.

"Well Weiss you wanted competition? There it goes." Inyuyasha stated.

Weiss quickly forced everyone to follow him which ended up with ruby going straight into a girl. When everyone got up the girl said "sal-u-ta-tions!"

"Um... Are you ok?" Ruby asked.

Everyone just stared at her while she stayed on the ground and said "I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!"

Nick stared for a few seconds and asked "do you want to get up?"

She thought for a second before she said "yes! I would!" And she pushed off her hands to get up. Everyone took a step back and she said "my name is penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi penny. I'm ruby."

"My names nick."

"I'm Weiss."

"Skylar."

"Um... I'm inyuyasha."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked and Blake elbowed her in the ribs "oh I'm yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny told them.

"You already said that." Skylar pointed out.

Penny paused for a few seconds before she said "so I did!"

"Well sorry for running into you" Weiss told her as everyone turned around and walked away.

"Goodbye friend." Ruby told penny as she walked away.

"Well... She was weird" yang stated as they walked away. Weiss was wondering where the monkey Faunus went but she quickly got out of those thoughts when penny appeared in front of them making them jump.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you would hear me!" Yang said to her.

"No not you... You." She went up to ruby. " you called me friend! Am I really your friend?"

Ruby looked behind penny and saw her friends shaking their head but she said "um... Sure?"

While they dealt with penny rick was in a warehouse still tied to the chair as before but he is injured now. He had a bleeding lip and both eyes are blackened. There was a white pointed object poking out of his right leg suggesting it was broken and several toes were broken. his left arm had several burns on it while his right arm had metal pins put into it.

Junior entered the room again and he had his batzooka with him. He took a few steps and asked "are you gonna cooperate now?"

Rick looked up at him with his right eye swollen shut and his left badly blackened and he said "no I'm not going to."

Junior just growled and hit rick in the chest with his batzooka breaking some ribs. After he finished he walked out of the room and rick smiled as best as I he could while he pulled out his scroll and sent a message to yang. The message said 'SOS. Need help. I'm at a warehouse near the docks'

He sent the message and then he concentrated as best as he could making the temperature drop in the room until the chains on him froze. He then broke free of them and he dragged himself over to the door the best he could with his broken leg and the pins in his arm and he froze the door shut.

Ricks POV:

I don't remember how long I was in that room. I just remembered the pain that I got from it. The metal pins in my arm were searing hot when they were shoved into my skin. The guy, junior I think his name is, broke my leg and toes with the bat thing he had added with the most recent injury with the broken ribs. The pain from the injuries was really painful but I fought through it as I forced my broken leg back into my leg causing it bleed a bit but I froze it so I could walk with a slight limp. After that I pulled the pins out of my arm after temporarily freezing the nerves as to reduce the pain.

After the last pin went out of my arm I froze my arm to stop the bleeding and I stood up feeling the pain run through it. Gritting my teeth and ignoring it I punched the frozen door with my burnt arm and the door flew forward knocking out the guard without making much noise either which was good for me. Looking down the hall of where I was I saw that there were no more guards around at the moments so I limped to the left of the hallway and found myself in a big warehouse which outside it seemed to just be morning. I was walking slowing across the area until I heard some say "you could have just cooperated and this wouldn't have had to get ugly."

I jumped out of the way as quickly as I could as five rockets blew up the ground at were I was before. I got into my fighting stance as best as I could with my injuries and I was definitely angry. I was going to attack as well until I heard some banging like something hitting metal. With a few seconds the sound got louder and louder until the door to the of the warehouse was punched inward. I looked over and saw team RWBY and the rest of my team as well. I smiled at them and turned back to junior who ran at me with the batzooka I ducked under him and my leg couldn't hold my weight so I fell instead but either way it prevented my from being his as I punched him 4 times in the stomach.

I got up as fast as I could and I saw in the background yang squaring of against the twins while the rest went against a ton of goons. I turned my attention back to junior and I sent a punch at him which made his batzooka fly out of his hands but at the same time it sent a rocket that hit yang. She was fine but I was still pissed. I glared at him the temperature of the room a lot lower then it should be and I stepped forward like I had no injuries and frost covering my body. I charged forward quickly and punched him in the stomach then I up cut him and round-housed him. I then grabbed him by his collar and punched him straight into the ground. After I did that I turned and saw everyone staring at me.

Nick was the first to speak and he said "sheesh man. You look like shit."

I chuckled and grabbed the nearest thing to prop myself up and I said "well he tried to convince me to help get to yang. Speaking of which thanks for being my crutch." I joked with her as I was using her should to keep myself up.

She laughed and said "yeah well this isn't the first time that I've helped you. Remember initiation?"

"Hey! I had a legitimate reason for that. I couldn't use my arms because of using the special ammo I had." I told her with a frown which she laughed at.

I laughed with her after a second and she helped me get out of the warehouse but she didn't bring me where I thought we were going. Instead we were say near the docks. She set me down and I looked over at the ocean and asked "what are w-"

She interrupted me by placing a finger on my lips and saying "I have something I need to tell you."

I stared at her for a few seconds and I said "well I guess it's mutual then. I need to tell you something as well but since you said it first you go first."

She smiled at me lightly and mumbled "here goes nothing..." She then took a deep breath and said "rick well... I like you."

I raised an eyebrow and I said "I like you to yang. We are friends after all unless you mean- oh." I stopped as I realized what she meant.

"Yeah..." Yang responded.

"Well... I guess that saves a problem for me. I um... L-like you that way as well. I just don't know how to... Express I-" I tried to explain to her but I was interrupted by yang kissing me. My eyes were wide but eventually I kissed her back with no resistance. We had to break for breath eventually but I couldn't say I was unhappy with it.

"That was unexpected..." Was my only response to the kiss.

"You trying to say you didn't like it?" She asked playfully.

"Now I never said that. I just never expected you to find someone like me attractive. I was expecting someone like nick." I explained.

Yang laughed a bit and said "nah. I like you more. Not to mention you won't be effected if I do this~."

She flared her aura and as expected steam started to form on the areas she had in contact with me. I can block fire heat but I can't block heat from a burning piece of metal. Even though I was protected from flame I grimaced in pain as the ice melted from my arm that had the pins in them so I quickly backed away from yang and refrozen me arm.

"What's wrong rick?" She asked me worry evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry about that but your going to have to wait a bit to be able to do that..." I told her as I showed her my arms and my leg that I froze as to stop the pain. When she saw the holes in my arm and the burn marks on my other arm she was shocked but the fact that my leg was broken and I fought was what topped it off to her.

"That asshole did is to you?! How did you even fight?! The bone went through your skin!" She yelled at me. I knew she was yelling in anger at what Junior did and not me so I wasn't scared when her hair was set ablaze and her eyes turned the red color she gets when she's angry.

I touched her arm to calm her down and I said "I froze my limbs. I won't get frostbite from it due to my aura but I still need to see medical attention."

She was still worried about my condition but none the less she calmed down. I smiled at her but them I cringed again feeling the power of my aura failing and the pain from the injuries setting in. I tried my best not to yell in pain but it didn't work and I started to yell in pain from my injuries which made yang even more worried. I was breathing hard and I saw that my skin was pail as well.

"Yang! What's wrong with rick!" I heard ruby say though I wasn't sure it was her as I heard a ringing in my ears as well. The numbness in my arms and legs didn't help Either but eventually I passed out from the pain.

General POV:

Yang was holding up rick as she answered ruby "he has lots of injuries before he got into that fight ruby I don't kno-" she stopped in mid sentence as he fell limp onto her shoulder "rick! Come on don't die!"

She laced rick onto the ground and skylar ran up checking his pulse. She felt a pulse but it was faint "the pulse he has is very faint. We need to get him to a hospital quickly or he might not live through his injuries."

Nick ran up to rick and helped yang pick him up as the others decided that they would go back to beacon and tell the teachers what happened.

Nick picked up rick and set him on one of his shoulders while yang did the same with the other. Nick and yang both ran as fast as they could without hurting rick and nick said "don't worry yang. Well do what ever we need to make sure he lives."

Yang didn't respond as they ran into the hospital. The person at the front desk was going to ask if they had an appointment until they saw rick with all of his injuries. The front desk person pressed a button and said "I need an ER medical team out here ASAP!"

The person at the front desk quickly instructed the two who helped get rick into the hospital that they should set him down slowly. The two did as they were told as the ER team arrived with a medical bed. They quickly but softly brought him into the bed before they rolled him away from the two who brought him in. Yang followed them as far as she could before she had to go back.

A few hours later professor ozpin and Gylnda goodwitch had arrived with teams RWBY, JNPR, JKRS as well as Mr. And Mrs scotch. They were all in the waiting room and a doctor walked out of the room with a medical mask on his face so they couldn't see his expression. He sighed slowly as everyone stood up and the doctor said "he has 27 holes in his right arm and 30 burns on his left. He had all 5 of his toes in his right foot broken as well as his left leg being broken to the point the bone went through his skin. Added with most of his ribs broken he's lucky to be alive. If his aura wasn't so strong he most likely would have died. However I have some unfortunate news. He lived but he has suffered brain damage and internal bleeding from repeated hits to the head. He won't suffer any mental problems but he could develop amnesia."

Julie scotch stood up and asked "does that mean he could forget everyone in this room? We are all he has for family and friends."

The doctor nodded grimly and said "I will leave how you explain to him what you are to him up to you but I want to warn you ahead of time of the possible amnesia. Also he will be asleep for a couple of days due to aura depletion."

The doctor walked off leaving everyone in silence the only sound being Jessica running a joker playing card through her fingers. They all didn't like the sound of what was going but eventually Jessica broke the silence and said "damn it all. Just damn it all..."

Mark scotch sighed and said "I believe everyone here understands how your feeling Jessica."

"I get that. It's just over his whole life he never asked me for advice once but the night we arrived at home he asked for advice from me for the first time." She explained.

"I'm guessing that is uncommon even from family?" Phyrra spoke up.

Julie looked over to phyrra and nodded "he has only asked for advice from me or my husband two other times."

"What did he want advice about anyway?" Ruby asked.

"He asked me not to tell anyone so I'm going to respect that and stay silent." Jessica told her.

"Well there is not point in staying here for now. The doctor did say that he wouldn't wake up for a couple of days." Ozpin spoke and everyone agreed. Yang however was a bit reluctant to leave but she did anyway.

* * *

**Looks like rick could develop amnesia but even if he does he'll be in the hospital for awhile. What will yang think if he does get amnesia? You'll just have to wait to find out**


	7. Reacquainted

**hey I got chapter 7 here! I'm sorry if the whole amnesia thing is cliché and all but I wanted to use the idea. I'm also going to be trying to get some things that lead into the whiterose paring soon but I don't know what yet exactly. Anyway enough of that. Heres chapter 7**

* * *

All I could see was darkness. I didn't know who I was where I was or even what I was. I did have a throbbing in my head but that's all I could feel at the moment. It was as if there was supposed to be something I should remember but I just couldn't. Not wanting to mull over it I opened my eyes and was greeted to the sight of a white room like in a hospital. The white was bright enough though that I had to squint as I looked until my eyes adjusted. When they finished adjusting to the light I sat up as best I could but I felt a soreness in my chest. Raising my right arm I found an IV cord was stuck into my arm as well.

I looked around the room slowly and I noticed that no one but me was in the room. I knew I was in a hospital but what was I doing in here? Not wanting to think about it anymore I simply sat up in my bed ignoring the soreness in my chest and I looked at my arms. My right arm had holes in them that looked mostly healed while my other arm had remaining traces of burns. After I lightly touched my ribs I determined that I must have been in a fight. I sighed at the thought and felt my throat was sore. Next to the bed was a glass of water so I grabbed it and chugged it down. When I was done with that I just waited. I literally waited by myself for a few hours before a nurse walked in and she saw me awake. Her eyes had widened and she called the doctor into the room quickly. When he entered the room the first thing he asked was "how are you?"

I tilted my head a bit and said "I'm sore but other then that I'm fine. Was I in a fight?"

The doctor nodded his head and said "you had 19 broken ribs a broken leg, 5 broken toes, 27 holes in your left arm, 30 holes in your right arm, two black eyes and a bloody lip. Your lucky to be alive young man."

For whatever reason I laughed and said "I guess that means I have a lot of luck."

The doctor chuckled with me and said "that you do young man. Anyway you have some visitors! From what your profile says they are your parents and your sister."

I nodded to him even though I was confused. I don't have any memories of my parents nor a sister so I guess that means I'll just have to wait and see. I didn't have to wait long either as a woman with brown hair with some grey streaks in it followed by a man who had a milky white hair color and a girl who had milky hair as well but she had a green streak in it that was held up by a joker hair pin. The girl with the green streaked hair walked up to me and said "hey bro. How are you?"

I gave her a quizzical look and asked "your my sister? Then that means your my parents right?"

The man and the woman gave each other and nodded. The man turned to me and said "well no we aren't. You see your name is rick scotch but we are your aunt and uncle. Jessica here treats her like a brother thus why she called you brother. Even though we are marked as your parents by the hospital we aren't your parents."

I understood so I asked "does that mean my real parents are dead?" When they nodded I said "if it makes all of you feel any better you can still call me son or brother." I told them.

I was sad. Oh yes I was. On the inside I was extremely sad that I would never get to meet my real parents but I wanted to make sure that the family I did have was happy. My sister, Jessica as she called herself, seemed to understand what I meant and she hugged my carful not to hurt me while saying "thank you you big warm snowman."

Something inside me smiled at the nickname snowman and I hugged her back with a small amount of difficulty. The feeling of the hug however brought warmth to me even though I heard Jessica start to cry into my shoulder. I heard her mumble "I'm glad you alive" repeatedly into my shoulder so I hugged her tighter trying to comfort her.

Eventually Jessica let go of me and she said "your to nice sometimes snowman."

I chuckled a bit and said "I'd rather be to nice then be an asshole. By the way. Why do you call me snowman?"

The man who was considered my dad said "it's a running gag in the family. You see your aura manifests in ice and cold so snowman is your nickname."

I remembered some things about aura but not a lot. Aura is the manifestation of the soul that helps people fight. Not many people have a wrong enough aura to do anything with it but those who do have a way to fight. What is it we fight though? After mulling a bit I asked "what is it we use the aura for?"

My mother figure said "well I guess that means you don't remember your studies. Aura is used to fight off the creatures Grimm. Grimm are evil creatures that have no soul and thus they have no aura. Is this sinking in?"

I nodded slowly and said "I don't think I'm going anywhere soon so could you three perhaps help me catch up with history of this place? If I have any friends them they could help as well."

Jessica smirked a bit and said "you realize you go to school right? Your a hunter. Hunters and huntress's fight off the Grimm and you go to school at one of the top hunter schools in the world."

I stayed neutral to that comment and thought it over. 'If I got to a school like that then I must have some friends right? Well they can always help me if I need it and my family can't.' After I thought it over I said "well ok then. Last thing I need to know is my weapon or weapons."

My dad smiled a bit and said "we know someone who can help teach you that. Now we need to head home. There are some things that need to be taken care of. We can visit again tomorrow."

Jessica bounced up and dug in a bag that she had near the bed. After searching a bit she pulled out a small button that was almost like a jokers face on it. I figured she had a reason for the joker theme so I didn't question why a joker but I did question what the button was for. She handed me the button though and said "press this if you need help from me. This will set something off that I have and I'll come as quickly as possible. Press once for none emergency needs twice for emergency's."

I nodded and smiled at her before the left the room. I studied the button after they left and as it turned out the button did look like a joker but it had a red E underneath the main part of it. I sighed and put the bottom on the stand near my bed as I heard the door open again. When I looked up I saw a woman with platinum blond hair and a man with silver hair walk into the room. The man walked up to a chair and took a seat while the woman stood.

I studied them and they studied me until the man said "how are you feeling rick?"

I assumed my name was rick since my family didn't call me it so I said "I'm alright I guess. My arms and my legs are sore but that's to be expected after seeing what happened to them."

The man took a sip of whatever was in his cup and said "I'm a summing you have amnesia so I will introduce myself. I'm professor ozpin. I'm the headmaster of beacon and this is professor goodwitch. She's the teacher of the combat class that you attend."

I tilted my head slightly and asked "so I attend beacon? If so then is there anything else I need to know?"

Ozpin nodded and said "beacon has a set of teams for the school. The name of your team is SIRN. Your team will most likely be the next to visit you so I will explain this. Two of them are Faunus. A Faunus are people who have animal characteristics. For example ears of a tail."

I nodded and ozpin said "well we have some business to attend to at the academy so we must leave. I hope to see you at my school again soon."

I nodded to him and he left with not much else to say. I waited a couple more hours and three people walked into the room. Two of them had hoodies on while the other seemed to walk right in with no problems. The one who didn't have a good had unkept orange hair and eyes of the same color that held a playfulness to them. When the door to the room closed the two in the hoodies took them off and I got a look at them. One was male and he had orange hair that was tipped white along with some fox ears on the top of his head. The other person was a female who had long brown hair tipped with white. Behind her was a pair of eagle wings that stretched out the minute she took of her hoodie.

The girl rolled her shoulders the wings stretching out and she said "stupid racists hospital."

The guy with the fox ears smiled a bit and said "just drop it sky."

She frowned at him and said "at least you don't have wings. Do you realize how uncomfortable having them pressed against your body is? I'm a bird Faunus! I need freedom!"

The last boy said "calm down you two. Inyuyasha you realize that her wings aren't small right?"

Before any of them could speak up I said "um. Hello?"

The girl looked over to me and ran at me almost in a tackle way but it still hurt as she hit what wasn't healed in with my ribs. I grunted in pain a bit but she still hugged me and said "I'm so glad your still alive!"

Inyuyasha looked at me with a jealous look and I gave an SOS with my eyes. The last boy seemed to get what I wanted and said "um skylar. I think he can't breath while your hugging him like that."

Skylar quickly back up from me and said "I'm sorry! I was really worried about you is all."

I sighed slightly and said "I understand but I don't need any more broken ribs then I have right now. The doctor told me that my aura is large enough that I'll heal quickly but I still don't want any more injuries."

Inyuyasha walked up to me and said "I'm guessing you don't remember us?"

I shook my head and said "I don't remember anything except what I've been told. I know your my team for beacon and that I'm a hunter but there's still a lot that I need to learn."

The boy that I don't know yet said "well you heard those twos names. Mine is nick."

I smiled a bit and said "nice to meet you guys."

We really only talked a bit after that with nothing much to say. They explained to me what they were in the team like skylar is the leader. For skylar and inyuyasha they told me they were Faunus and that Faunus were discriminated. I didn't like the sound of that but I did tell them that I felt like I hated discrimination. They seemed to like that fact and then they had to leave as well. I was happy with the team members I met so far so I was wondering if I would get any more visitors. Sure enough I did and it was by some people who were in a team named JNPR.

The leader was a guy named jaune arc and he was extremely friendly. The other members where phyrra Nikos, who in my opinion looked like a Amazonian. I even told her that and she told me that it was a normal response. Then there was Nora. Oh god Nora was hyper. She was bouncing around trying to get me to listen to her but thankfully the last person, a lie Ren, stopped her. In all they told me a bunch of different things like how we were friends before the incident that I still don't know much about and that I had helped them with different things along the way. I was very happy with everything they were saying about themselves and about me. Eventually they had to leave as well which brings me to the last of the people that visited. Team RWBY.

At first there were only three people who entered the room. One of them wore a black dress that was trimmed with red and she had a red hood as well. Beside her was a girl who wore a black and white set of clothing. She had a book in her hands but it was closed and I also noticed the black bow she had on her head. On the other side of red was a girl in mostly white. Her eyes were an inch blue and she had a rapier on her side.

The girl in red was the first to walk up to me and ask "do you remember us rick?"

I gave her a sad look and I said "no I don't. I'm sorry."

The one in white frowned and said "this better not be a joke. If it is you better stop it before yang gets in here."

I tilted my head and asked "yang? The name sounds familiar but I'm sorry I don't remember."

The one in black sighed a bit and said "well we might as well reintroduce ourselves. I'm Blake. The one in white is Weiss. And the one in red is ruby."

Ruby frowned a bit and mumbled "I hope yang takes this better then I think she will."

I heard her and asked "what do you mean ruby?"

Ruby looked up and said "well you and my sister yang were a thing."

I raised an eyebrow and repeated "a thing?"

Weiss seemed to get angry and she said "she means you and yang were a couple you dolt!"

My eyes widened a bit and I noticed that Blake decided to read her book. I couldn't make out the title either but I was more concerned with what Weiss said. I looked her straight in the eye a bit of a glare coming from my look and said "I swear if that is a joke I'll freeze you."

Weiss glared right back at me and ruby seemed to be panicking a bit unsure of what to do. My glare broke away from her however when a girl who had blond hair and lilac eyes walked into the room. She was pretty that was for sure. Her yellow hair was in a tumbled mane. She had a leather jacket that was open enough to see a yellow undershirt that had a flaming heart on the left side. She had some shorts on and some boots as well but what caught my eye was the fact that her eyes were red as if she was crying.

I stared right at her and she stared right back at me. I don't know why but a smile tugged at my face when I looked at her and her eyes widened. Before I knew it she tackled me in a similar way to what skylar did earlier but the difference was that she did it with a bear hug. When she hugged me I choked out "can't... Breath!"

The blond, who I now am assuming is yang, backed up a bit a joyous smile on her face and tears of joy in her eyes as well. I looked at her for a few seconds before I hugged her instead. She went slightly rigid at first until she did hug me back this time without crushing me. We eventually let go of one another and yang said "I'm so glad your ok."

I smiled at her and said "I'm glad to see someone who loves me more then a family member."

Yang smiled sadly and said "you have amnesia don't you?"

I nodded a grim look on my face and I said " unfortunately. I have this feeling towards you but I don't really know what to think about it..."

"So long as you still have your feelings I'll be fine with it." She responded while hugging me again.

I let her hug me as much as she wanted and when she was finished we talked. They told me the relations that they had with my team as well as team JNPR. I explained to them that I had no memory of fighting which meant that I didn't know how to fight. Yang seemed to brighten at this and she told me she would train me as my weapons were apparently the same as hers as well as the fighting style. I was happy but a part of me was scared as well. I spent the most time with team RWBY and I had some fun as well with talking to them. Of course they had to leave eventually as well and I smiled as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 7. Seems like ricks family decided it was the best idea to tell him the truth about him being their parents or not and he took it well. Yang took what he said well also so no sad feelings between anyone. If you wanted more drama I'm sorry but I didn't want to. Anyway I'm getting off track. Review if you like and give me anything you think should go into the story. Ideas are greatly welcomed.**


	8. First day back

**I'm really surprised. I have over a thousand views on this story! Thats amazing to me! I want to thank all of you guys for reading this story even though at first it wasn't that good till I revised it. Also I want to know your guys opinion so would you please review? I want to know if this is good or not so if you can review that would be very welcome. Anyway I don't wanna ramble so here the chapter.**

* * *

I had been in the hospital for a couple of weeks now as my injuries still needed to heal and on the last night I stayed there I had a weird dream if you could call it that. While in the dream I had opened my eyes to find myself in a white room that had nothing in it. I looked around and searched a bit but there was still nothing in it. I sighed and sat on the ground until I heard someone say "it finally worked."

I stood back up and turned around by instinct I went into a boxing type position. I stared at the person who has spoke and saw that the person had messy brown hair that seemed similar to mine except he so have it slightly kept. He had brown eyes as well and he didn't seem alarmed that I was in a fighting position. I was going to ask him who he was until a woman who had long silver hair with steel blue eyes walked up beside him. I stayed in my fighting position and asked "who are you people?"

The man seemed to frown at the question and he said "well that proves it. He doesn't recognize us."

I frowned right back and said "well I hate to break it to you but I have amnesia. I don't remember most of the people I've met."

The woman seemed sad now and she said "well you most likely won't believe us but were your parents."

I stared at them my eyes narrowed. I could see the similarities between me and them. The brown hair from the guy along with the build type. While with the woman the steel blue eyes and the height. There were other similarities but they didn't matter. I got out of the fighting stance and said "my parents are dead. How can you be them?"

The guy said "well. You know about aura correct? Well were are in a mind scape made by aura. In here your imagination can run wild and you can make anything become real. Nothing in here will effect your real body and anything is possible."

Wanting to test this idea I thought about a car that I had wanted since I was a kid and in a few seconds the care popped out of nowhere. The car was a convertible that had a lot of detail to it. For example it red with orange flames on the side and it had a large body. I went up to the car and it seemed to be exactly like I imagined it. I turned back to the two and said "ok I believe you on that part but I don't think you'll ever convince me about you being my parents. I have no memories of you."

The woman sighed and said "well I guess we can just tell you our names and help you believe us. I'm Hana and this is Robert."

Robert sniffed and stared at me with a neutral look and I just stared right back. The silence got awkward and I broke it by asking "so. What did you bring me here for?"

Hana brightened a bit and said "we brought here here because we wanted to talk to you for once. Also we can give you back one set of your memories. You used to play a guitar so that could be one or you could chose something else."

I sat down again cross legged and thought 'I can only choose one set? From what I've observed I haven't been with yang for that long so there is no point in that while I would prefer to make new memories with my friends and family. Yang already said that she'd help me train and I wouldn't want to ruin her fun. I guess choosing the guitar playing would be the best choice.' I broke out of my thoughts and said "yeah I think that should work. My musical memory is something that I'd want back."

Robert gave me his neutral face again and said "you won't remember anything that happened around you while you played an instrument or sang. You'll just remember the songs you've sung or the ones you've played. I hope you understand this."

I nodded slowly to him and I felt a pressure in my head. It got worse and worse until it felt like a cork went off and it all disappeared. The next thing I knew I remembered all of the songs that I've sung played or listened to but nothing else. I even remembered that time I sang lazybones though I didn't sing some of the lyrics though I don't know why. I guess that means that someone sung it with me. Either way I imagined a guitar right away and I picked it up and played the guitar part for lazy bones again. I got immense pleasure from playing the guitar and I knew right away that I wouldn't regret this.

When I finished playing I looked up and said "thank you."

Hana smiled and said "well I think we should go. Well make sure to call you if we need anything."

Robert cracked a smile and said "you better behave yourself boy."

I smiled at them as well and opened my real eyes to the sight of the normal white doctor room. Sighing slowly I got up out of the bed and grabbed my things that I had beside me. My foster parents told me I needed to keep my weapons on me at all times due to my inability to control my aura. Apparently there are aura regulators inside of them to help me. Either way last night the doctor told me I should leave the next day and they gave me some clothes as well as unhooking me from the machines. They told me I could stay the night but I would have to leave in the morning. With my things in hand I shouldered the bag and walked out of the room. Over the past couple weeks I made friends out of a lot of the staff in the hospital so when I passed by they greeted me and I did the same.

When I arrived at the front of the hospital I walked up to the front desk and said "hey Janet. I'm going to be checking out so would you make sure doctor Marx knows?"

Janet smiled to me and said "I'll make sure to. Make sure you visit us again sometime when your not injured. You really are fun to be around."

I gave a joking grin and said "hey don't get to close to me. I have a girlfriend remember?"

Both of us laughed at the joke and I said goodbye to her as I walked out of the door. I smiled as I walked out as I've already familiarized myself with vale while looking at maps for tourists while in the hospital. I remembered from the map were to go so I walked away from the hospital and headed to the area where the airship pick-up was going to be. The airship wasn't that far from the hospital so I didn't have to walk far and I was a bit surprised when I found out Gylnda goodwitch was on the airship waiting for me.

I walked up to the airship and said "Mrs goodwitch. How have things been?"

She gave me her normal stern look and said "the way they normally are. Today is the weekend so I volunteered to escort you back to beacon in case someone try's to attack you along the way."

I smiled at her and walked onto the airship with her not to far behind. The ride in the airship was silent and comfortable actually. I had put my headphones on and was currently listening to 'safe and sound' (capital city version not Taylor swift) while I sat there. Things were pretty peaceful and I eventually just walked off the airship when we arrived. Glynda told me she needed to leave so I nodded and walked towards the beacon entrance. To my surprise there were some people in front of the door.

I didn't recognize them so they must have been someone I hadn't met yet with my current set of memories as the biggest guy was a guy who had orange or brown hair, I couldn't tell, and he had armor on that had a gold bird on it. He held a cocky grin and he had a mace in his hand. The guy had some other guys beside him but I didn't really care as he was the one who had a weapon in his hands. I stopped about ten feet away from him and asked "you a welcoming committee? Or are you here to attack me or something?"

The guy with the mace frowned and said "I'm here to beat you up dumbass. Did you forget what you did to me?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said "probably considering I've forgotten most of the things I've done. News flash tough guy. I got amnesia."

The guy in front of me gave the cocky grin again and said "amnesia or not I'm going to kick your ass. Since you've got amnesia though I guess that means you don't know how to fight!"

He finished his sentence with a swing at me and by reflex I moved my arms and the black bracelets on my wrists expanded much to my surprise turning into gauntlets that had a shield on them. The shield on the gauntlet stopped the made in its tracks. It took me and him a few seconds to realize what happened but by that time my other arm went into a fist and hit him in the face followed by the sound of a shotgun. I stared at the gauntlet as some smoke went from an end of it and I said "wait. If I fight just by brawling I should be able to fight easily!"

I stood there with no clue as to what I should do for a stance and I waited for the brut to get up. Running on pure instinct I charged and sent a punched to the gut then a punch to the chest finishing with a punch to the head. I jumped back as the guy flew but I then felt a pain in the back of my head. A few seconds later, or what seemed like seconds to me, I opened my eyes to find the same 4 people I front of me while I was tied to a chair. I laughed and asked "why does this seem familiar to me?"

"Shut the hell up you frozen freak!" The guy with the mace hit me in the stomach which knocked the breath out of me. The same idiot took something off me and found something. He pressed a few buttons before he said "hey blonde! If you don't want you little snowman to get hurt." He pointed the hing at me before putting it back to him and he continued "you'll come to the gym alone without your weapons and without back-up! Hope to see you soon!"

He sent the message to yang and I couldn't do a thing. After he sent the message he noticed my bracelets on my wrists. Frowning he threw them away into the corner of the gym. I growled at him and he hit me again. I lost my breath again and I felt light-headed.

It took awhile for yang to come but the idiots who got me decided to beat me up a bit. They started with punching me in the face. They stopped however when they heard what sounded like a little girl sing "What will we do with the drunken whaler? What will we do with the drunken whaler? What will we do with the drunken whaler? Early in the morning?"

I recognized the song and I always knew something bad would happen when that song sounded. The next thing I know the door to the room opened to show yang. She didn't have her ember celica on her and she didn't seem happy. She took three steps in and saw me. Her eyes got wide at the sight of my black eyes and she burst into flames. She took a few more steps and said "Cardin! Let him go before I make you!"

"Ha! What are you gonna do about it blonde? You don't have a weapon!" Was his response as he charged at yang. Yang still managed to dodge it but she couldn't get close without her weapon or else she would get hurt even with her aura active. I couldn't say anything at the moment as there was some tape on my mouth. I struggled to get it off my mouth while yang was fighting. She got hit a couple of times as they were going at her four on one. I was getting passed and I Finnally got it off my mouth and I spotted my weapons in the corner. I quickly yelled "yang! In the corner!"

She backflipped and looked over to where I was looking. She smirked and ran straight for the corner of the gym. She did reach it and she slipped on 'dying flame' getting into her fighting stance. I made on last warning by saying "carful! If you squeeze the hand strap to hard it'll fire!" When I finished I got his again and they put more then one piece of tape over my mouth this time as to ensure that I wouldn't get it off this time but I didn't need to. Yang charged forward with my weapon on and punched one of them sending 3 blasts into him and sending him flying into the wall. She then ducked and uppercut another guy while managing to send only one round into him. She easily beat up the third guy and the faced Cardin. Even though he looked calm it was obvious that he was scared considering that she has a weapon similar to hers. Yang on the other hand didn't want to waste and she charged at him. Cardin tried to block it but with a squeeze fire rounds went off and sent his mace up as she brought her other first up hitting him the chest while sending 4 rounds into him. With that Cardin fell to the ground unconscious.

Yang sighed and walked towards me. She went behind my chair and untied my arms. She then went to my legs while I worked with the tape on my mouth. When I got the tape off my mouth I found that I still couldn't talk as yang decided to kiss me. I was startled but I did return the kiss to her. I found kissing her gave me a warm feeling that wasn't bad but rather nice. I most of the time like cold but this was a welcome warmth. After a few seconds yang broke off of me and said "I missed you you know."

I chuckled and said "I'm sorry for getting kidnapped... Twice now? Is that right?"

She smiled and gave me a kiss as a response. When she broke away I asked "were you the one who sung that drunken whaler thing?"

Yang grinned and said "no. I got Blake and ruby to hide in the rafters of the gym while ruby sang that. She wanted to creep them out from what I heard."

I frowned slightly and said "well she effectively creeped me out. I don't like that song much."

Yang smirked and sang into my ear "what will we do with a drunken whaler? What will we do with a drunken whaler?" I stopped her at the second time shivering slightly as I seemed to get a feeling of dread. I was breathing erratically and I wanted to curl into a ball. When yang saw my look which was complete dread, she asked me "are you alright?"

The worry in her voice was evident and I wanted to make sure she wasn't worried so I said "I'm alright. Something about that song makes me uncomfortable though I don't know what."

Yang gave a thoughtful look and smiled as she said "You would not believe your eyes If ten million fireflies Lit up the world as I fell asleep."

This broke me out of my stupor and I responded with " 'Cause they'd fill the open air And leave tear drops everywhere You'd think me rude But I would just stand and stare."

Yang smiled at me and asked "did that help you?"

I nodded to her slowly and asked "that was a song by 'dark crow' (A/N: I'm going with a random name don't get mad) right?"

"How did you-" she started to say but I Inturrupted her.

"I remember everything I knew about music apparently. That means I can play a guitar and a piano if my memory serves right. That aside I want something to eat. That fine with you?"

"After beating them up? Yeah I'm hungry as well. Though I prefer my version of the shotgun gauntlets. Auto isn't my thing." She told me with a smirk.

I smirked right back and said "that's because you have more strength then I do. I have inhuman strength but yours is ridiculous sometimes."

"Hey!" She said to me while she shoved me. I shoved her right back and we played around with each other in the same way until we got to the dinning hall. When I walked into the hall everyone stopped talking and stared at me. I figured it was due to the fact that I didn't remember anything. Feeling uncomfortable about the situation I slowly moved towards the table that yang was walking to. When I sat down everyone in the room started talking but not to loud. I stared behind me glaring not realizing my eyes turned white and everyone went back to their business. I frowned and looked back while yang saw my eyes and she said "um rick. Your eyes are white and I think frost is starting to gather on your hair."

I touched my hair quickly and felt ice on it leaving as quickly as I had touched it and I softly said "I'm sorry..."

I looked up to see jaune looking at me and he said "why are you sorry? You were upset that everyone was staring at you."

Phyrra who was sitting next to jaune said "you had every right to do that."

"I don't want to come off as an ass though." Was my response.

Skylar smirked a bit and said "no problem there. You were an all around nice guy to everyone. Didn't like bullies though." She frowned at the end of her sentence which made me think a bit.

I smiled a bit at my friends and said "well that's good news. Anyway I'm sorry if you guys have questions and such but I think I'm just gonna sleep after I'm finished here. Been a long day and I'm not counting what happened with Cardin."

Everyone understood and seemed fine with it so I ate my dinner and then started to leave. I was just to the door when yang walked up beside me with a smile. I smiled back with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged at me. Not to long after I just walked out of the door and then it hit me. I turned to yang with a sheepish grin and said "I... Don't remember where my dorm is."

Yang stopped for a second then started laughing. When she calmed down a bit she said "well follow me. Your dorm Is quite literally next door to mine."

I sighed happily due to what she said and I followed her. We walked for a couple minutes till we stopped I front of a door that said 'team SIRN' on a plaque. I smiled with a sigh and said "thanks yang. I'm glad you knew where my dorm was at least."

She shrugged and said "no problem. Your my boyfriend right?"

I chuckled a bit and kissed her goodnight before I walked into my room. I thought about today's events a bit before I laced back down onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**So! What did you guys think? I want reviews for the story if you can give them to me. I don't know if my story is good unless you guys tell me afterall. Also if you guys could point out any mistakes I made with grammar at would be welcome as well.**


	9. Just a normal day

**hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating in awhile but I've been working on a different story as well So I was working on getting it up. Wi that story I'm up to chapter 3 and I'm working on chapter four. that aside I had some planning with events in the future of the story and what I want to happen as when the cannon for season two comes out I'll be following that. Without further ado though here is chapter 9**

* * *

The following week after what happened with Cardin was fairly calm. I mainly got reintroduced to my friends, teachers, and class mets at beacon. Things weren't that hard to comprehend either when it came to Grimm studies even though professor port was really stupid with his teaching methods. I mean the day I came back professor port had me come to the front of the class and infront of a cage. That day he called me up and said "Mr. Scotch! It's nice to see your back in class and you look even better then ever!"

I nodded to him silently and he walked to the right of the room. When he stopped he asked "well then Mr. Scotch. Would you be so kind as to come to the front oft he class for a little test?"

I looked to my right and I saw yangs eyes narrow a bit while ruby looked at me worriedly. I smiled at them softly and relayed a silent 'don't worry I'll be fine' look to them before I walked to the from of the class and to where port told me I needed to stand. I just stood their in that spot looking at the cage infront of me while port said "Now. You have amnesia correct?" I nodded to him even though inside my head I was saying a lot of things with a lot of sarcasm. "I see. Now even though have amnesia you should still retain some of your muscle memory functions as well as some of your fighting traits."

I raised a curious eyebrow at him but I had to quickly jump to the side as he opened the cage and an Ursa Major popped out of the cage. My eyes grew wide at the sight of a major infront of me but I quickly suppressed that and released my weapons into their fighting form and got into a stance by exactly what professor port said. I now had to say that even though port has questionable methods of teaching he was deffinetly knowlagable when it came to the art of combat. So with that good news? I retained some of my fighting skills. Bad news? I have a fucking Ursa Major infront of me!

I quickly ducked and rolled to the left as the thing charged at me. I growled a bit but I sent 2rounds from each gauntlet at the Ursa which only proceeded to piss it off. I tried to dodge again but this time the Ursa got me. I was sent flying and who do I end up hitting? Weiss. I mumbled a sorry to her as I jumped off of the desk and back to the front ignoring Weiss's insults she sent towards me and I growled a bit at the Ursa. It was really starting to piss me off. However I didn't want anger to get the best of me so I took two deep breaths before charged at the Ursa by muscle memory alone. When I reached it I ducked under it's reach and sent three punches before I upper cut the Ursa and sent it back a ways only for it to attack me once again and send my flying.

When I landed I growled loudly and said "alright that's it! You wanna play around?! I'll play around al right!"

With that I felt the tempature in the room drop by at least twenty degrees but I ignored it. I also ignored some gasps from the students as I slowly stepped towards the Ursa. When I was three feet away from the thing it swung but I ducked under it's reach. A second later I jumped up and hit the thing in the face with my fist taking it up with me. I then proceeded to fill it with all but two rounds in my right gauntlet and I punched downward with its head between my fist and the floor. I shook my arms a bit and looked to the a ton of holes in the Ursa's body as well as it's caved in head.

I stared at the dead Ursa for a few seconds before I heard port clap and he said "bravo! Even though you have amnesia you defeated a Ursa Major with relative ease! That proves muscle memory helped you with this fight as your movements where involuntary most of the time mainly because your muscles were stiff. That will be all Mr. Scotch."

I wasn't calmed down yet so when I sat back down the air was still cold and I noticed that when I got angry a left some marks of frost where I stepped. It was interesting to me as well so I touched my hair to test something and sure enough I could feel the frost on my head. I guess the nickname 'snowman' from Jessica was correct after all.

The rest of professor ports class that day ended without incident. The downside to that class thing was now I was getting strange looks form a lot of diffrent people. My team didn't have any problems with me after that because apparently they've seen it before. I confronted JNPR and RWBY about my frost abilities and they told me the same thing my team did. That was something I was happy about. I didn't have to worry about them thinking I'm weird but I was a bit surprised when yang set her hair on fire. Though the fact that I felt sorry for the idiot who cut yangs hair overpowered my surprise. My favorite class so far though has to be history and battle strategies with professor Oobleck.

The second I entered the classroom, and I literally mean the second, I had a man with a coffe cup, a white shirt with a tie, black pants, glasses, and green hair rushed up to me and said "Ah! Mr. Scotch! It's good to see that you are better! That was a nasty experience I had according to what information was given to the school! I must say though you look better then you ever did!"

I gave a pleading look to the nearest person and that person happened to be phyrra. Thankfully she understood and said "um. Professor. Rick has amnesia so he might not be used to your... Um... Hyperness."

The teacher took a sip of his coffee and said "Ah I'm terribly sorry! I'm professor Oobleck and I teach your history and battle stratagems class! I'm sorry if you were startled by my actions! Now take a seat anywhere you want as class will begin soon!"

With that he zoomed away leaving me bewildered and confused. I felt a hand touch my should and saw that it was phyrra again. She smiled at me and said "you'll get used to him eventually. Though I guess it doesn't help that you don't have your team with you in class."

I sighed a bit and said "that's not it. I'm happy that I have you and your team as well as team RWBY to help me around when my team can't. Guess you could say when I woke up at the hospital that I kinda expected no visitors except for family..."

I walked to a seat after that either phyrra didn't know what to say or she did and I didn't hear it. As for who sat next to me it was yang like usual but what was unusual was that Weiss was on my other side. She frowned at me when I raised an eyebrow but she didn't say anything. I sighed slightly and turned away as professor Oobleck explained things about the pro-Faunus rights movement. It's not that I didn't care it's just that he was talking fast enough that I couldn't hear any of it. What was funny about the class though was when Oobleck accidentally spilled coffee infront of Nora. Nora took one taste of the coffee and she started to run around the room faster then Oobleck even. To say e situation wasn't funny would be a lit but what topped it off was that Nora ran straight into Cardin and his team sending them flying which I couldn't help but laugh at.

A bit later things calmed down and it was time to get some food so when the rest of the team I was in got to the dinning hall I was explaining to them what happened to team CRDL.

"Yeah I couldn't beleive Nora could run that fast honestly." I told them when I finished the story and I had a really amused look on my face.

Skylar was laughing and asked "did she hit them? Or was it more like a car hitting a person?"

Yang responded with "oh it was more like a truck then a car. The wall was cracked from the impact."

Inyuyasha was laughing hard as well and said "bout time something bad happened to those bullies. Revenge can be cruel but karma is even worse."

Yeah over the couple days I returned here I found at that inyuyasha was a nature fanatic. He believed in karma and other naturl orders in life. He is also a vegetarian to the extent he takes a supliments for the nutrients he couldn't get from fruits and vegetables. I actually supported his choice in that matter even though I wasn't going to go to the extent he was I didn't eat some things. I didn't care much for pork as it turned out and I didn't touch anything involving a pig. It was along the same lines even though I just didn't like pork or anything else ahold those lines.

Blake looked up from her book and said "I agree with that. Cardin should not be discriminatory."

I smiled at that thinking that it was nice to have people who aren't Faunus and they still protect Faunus. I even spoke my thoughts. The exact words I said was "it's nice to know that there are people out there who are nice to the Faunus. I really can't see why people don't like Faunus. Their people to. So what if they have ears, tails or wings?"

Blake set her book down and smiled a tiny smile before she said "well not everyone sees things that way. I guess you could also say that I'm surprised you feel that way even though you learned what a Faunus was not even a week ago."

I chuckled and said "yeah? Well my memories are gone but my adittude is the same."

Nothing important was really talked about after that but it was nice to be around my friends that was for sure. I watched as Nora wolfed down her food only for Ren to stop her. Phyrra was talking to jaune and by her body language I could tell that she like jaune in same way. I also noticed that Weiss and ruby were acting diffrent towards each other then they normally do as well. Those two seemed to be nervous around the other one as if they had a secret they wanted to share but didn't know how to say it. Blake was talking with skylar about something while nick and inyuyasha were arm wrestling for one reason or another. Finally yang was just quietly eating with a smile on her face. Remembering how ruby and Weiss were acting like so I gained a small smile. With a small tape on yang shoulder I whispered in her ear "yang take a look at ruby and Weiss."

She gave me an amused look but no the less looked at the two. It took her a few seconds but she then realized what I saw and she whispered back "looks like my little sister has a crush on the ice princess."

I chuckled a bit and asked "gonna tease them a bit?"

Yang gave me a look that said 'do you need to ask' and I chuckled while shaking my head. I took the last of my food and handed it to yang as I got up explaining that I needed to go to my dorm for some needed sleep. She nodded to me and I whispered "I'll leave the door open if you want to come in. Nick, inyuyasha and skylar aren't supposed to be in the room until roughly ten thrity."

She smiled and I left the dining room and went to the dorm falling asleep almost right away only to find myself in a familiar white room. I sighed and called out to my parents who didn't pop up right away but they did a few seconds later. My dad who I remembered was named Robert and my mom who I remembered was named hana.

"Hello rick. It's nice to see you again." Hana told me with a warm smile while Robert was frowning at me like he normally did.

"Hello again. Is there something you needed from me?" I was genuinely curious so I asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"No. We actually have something for you. We can, well I can, help you learn some of the basics of your fighting as I assume your going to need it soon enough." Robert told me.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. I did want to learn how to fight afterall so I didn't argue. Robert told me where I needed to place my arms and fists. When I got into the stance he punched at me and I blocked it by muscle memory but I was soon learning how to do it myself. I also punched by muscle memory but I learned that as well without any problems. My only problem was that I was taking a beating while learning. Another bright side is that I learned I could take a beating without going down. I eventually dropped to the ground when I got an uppercut to my chin. I was panting while Robert was even worse then I was.

"Ha... Ha... You... You did nice... Lot... Lot better then I expected..." I heard a thud and I expected that he fell as well.

I heard Hana chuckle and she said "well... That's enough for today. You should wake up. There's so one in your room."

I smiled on the inside and opened my eyes to find yellow in my veiw. I yelped and backed up which in turn caused me to fall off of the bed with a thud. I held the back of my head and opened my eyes to see yang laughing at me. I frowned a bit and then jumped up knocking her onto her back on the bed. She smiled a bit and I grinned at her as well. I then froze for a second before I got up and locked the door saying "no interruptions."

She smiled at me seductively and I jumped on her again slowly rubbing her chest though her shirt which made her shiver. She moved my arms away from her chest and I was raising an eyebrow until she took off her uniforms jacket and undershirt. My eyes grew wide a bit at how bold yang was but she just smiled as I touched her breasts through her bra. She started to moan softly but I stopped and she asked "what's wrong rick?"

"Nothing. Just want to try something." I told her.

She furrowed her eyebrows but she suddenly shivered again involuntarily when I touched her down below. She softly told me to not tease her so I moved her panties to the side and stuck my finger in while I used my other hand to mess with her clit which in turn caused her to moan softly again. Seeing that she wanted me to continue I hesitantly moved my head down and started eating her out. I had some self satisfaction when I heard her moaning softly trying not to be to loud in case someone was outside. Smirking I messed around even more until she got stiff and something flew into my mouth. I swallowed it with my eyebrows furrowed and I gave an amused look afterwards when I saw that yang was breathing slightly hard.

"Did that feel good yang?" I asked her as sat beside her.

"Yeah it did..."she told me with a slight smile.

"That's good. I don't know if that was the first time I did that or not though."

"That was the first time you did that to me that's something I know."

"Well then I'm glad I was able to pleasure you." I told her with a smile as she put her clothes back on.

Things were quiet at this point until yang decided she needed to leave. I kissed her goodnight but I still didn't want her to go. I knew she had to but I was sad no. Either way I went to sleep silently that night. The next day when I woke up however I was determined. Today I had combat class again. I quickly got ready and went to the auditorium I found skylar glaring at team CRDL with nick and inyuyasha glaring as well. I heard skylar yell "you wanna say that again?!"

Cardin laughed and said "fine. A little bird like you should stay in your cage while you little foxy should just go dig a hole like the animal he is."

I was going to interupt them but goodwitch did that herself as she said "enough! Both of you can blow your steam off when we start the fighting. However neither of your team will be going against each other. CRDL you are facing team RWBY. As for you team SIRN you will be going against a senior group by request. You will be going against team JKRS. Now go get ready and I expect you to do your best against your opponents."

My eyes grew a bit when I heard that I would have to go against someone on my sisters team. I slowly went out of the room and got ready with everyone ready Mrs. Goodwitch said "alright. First up is the pairing up of teams SIRN and JKRS. Go to your respective sides and get ready."

I whimpered to myself a bit as during the week my sister reintroduced her team to me and let's just say that I saw them firing so I wasn't looking to fighting with any of them. So in other words I'm screwed.

* * *

**Hehe... Tormenting my oc's is something I enjoy as well. Also thanks to those of you who have reviewed. To all my viewers however I have an open poll for this story involving the next chapter. I'm letting you guys decide who on team SIRN fights who on team JKRS. I want you guys to choose one person from each team to have fight. So for example you choose Kristina to fight skylar those are the two you choose. In the end of the poll the highest voted pair will fight as well as the lowest and Iń between as well. I hope a lot of you guys vote as I need to know the results till I can get started on the next chapter. Till next time!**


	10. Review responses 1 and poll

Ok I honestly don't know how many of you guys have been reading the authors note but I seriously need your guys help. I have a poll set up on my profile and so far only one person has voted. I explained things for you guys as to make sure you guys know how the poll results will end up. I want to see which of each team you want to have fight each other so until I got at the least 30 votes of unique voters I won't continue the story. On another side not I'll respond to some reviews from the story.

chapter: 1

Snowyfox417: yeah I know the whole "read to this chapter before you judge" thing isn't how I wanted to put things at first but I updated the first couple chapters as to make things better. I do realize that the first chapters make a big impact on things but I didn't get a bearing for the story right away. I eventually did get a bearing for the story and I rewrote those chapters so if you continue reading and see this I want to let you know that at the least.

chapter 2:

Bubbajoe117: I honestly didn't want to make him op if it came out that way. Also I plan to have him impact the story a lot more the. Just watching from the sidelines. I bet you've noticed that he didn't just stand on the sidelines with events if you've been up to date with the story.

Adanborn: well I'm not exactly great with spelling and grammar but I'll try my best with it. I honestly considered using a beta reader but if they decided to read the story after words... Well let's just say I don't like giving spoilers.

Chapter 3:

Alpha: I don't know if it came out the way I wanted in the sense of words but they do fire all at the same time. That's the main reason that if he uses them his arms are pretty much useless right away afterwards. So if he misses he basically has a useless arm in the middle of a fight.

Chapter 5:

Raven righter: I'm glad you like the story and I plan to have some similarities with yang and rick without having them be exactly the same. One example would be that rick is harder to make angry then yang but he doesn't have as much strength as yang though he is strong. I was taking a guess with yang strength when I said that rick could uproot a tree easily as in my mind yang can do that easier then rick. As for the spelling as grammar I'm sorry bout that I get into my writers mode and I just don't read it as I right most of the times.

Chapter: 8

badgunz: yeah I know the whole amnesia thing is cliché but it will have a purpose! Your just going to have to see what said purpose is when it shows itself though.

Adanborn: I know ~ it so hard for me to have even a little patience not to mention my writer mode takes over and I don't even read what I write it's like my hand get a mind of their own when I'm in writer mode. On a side not I'll make sure to slow down a bit and try to keep my grammar and spelling errors down so there you go.

well that's all of the reviews. I hope you guys will be willing to give more reviews as I'm always looking forward to them I'll make sure to respond to them either via authors not or private message. And as a reminder please vote for who you want to fight who in the team battle for the story! That being said I have nothing more to say so... See ya!


	11. SIRN vs JKRS

**So I know that I haven't updated in a long time but I'm sorry. I asked you guys to help me with a poll but no one did! well I can't so no one did but I only got 8 votes from four people. Through that though I saw a lot of you guys wanted a little sister vs brother fight so I gave you that however the rest I did after testing out different possibilities. Honestly I'm happy with what happened and I only skimmed over one fight but other then that I think the chapter was fairly good. Anyway like I said I'm sorry for not updating in awhile and here's officially chapter 10**

* * *

Ricks POV:

Shit shit shit shit! I didn't want to think about what was going to happen at all. I was stuck having to go against one of my sisters, well technically cousin, team mates! I had been introduced to them and I was not looking forward to this! For one if I went against Jessica she would not hold back and she even told me so at one point. Another thing was that she didn't know how to hold back from what her team leader Kristina said. One way or another I was definitely screwed over. I had little to no training for fighting even though my apparent dead dad taught me with form and fighting.

I was internally freaking out so when someone grabbed my shoulder I jumped a bit and whirled around. I thankfully didn't attack as the person who made me jump was ruby. She seemed worried about me to say the least. I was shaking slightly and my eyes were darting back and forth as if I was searching for someone. It was painfully obvious to anyone looking my way I was scared. The fact that ruby made me jump didn't help either as I even made a small yelp when she grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey! It's just me rick. Are you ok? You seem scared." It was more of a set in stone statement then I guess but ruby was right either way.

I shook my head at ruby and said "I'm definitely scared. I trained with yang once and that's it but now I have to fight someone a year ahead of me. To make matters worse it's my own sisters team!"

Ruby backed up a bit when I raised my voice but she did manage to say "just calm down a bit. You just making your situation worse."

I slowed my breathing a bit and said "your right... Panicking at this isn't going to help anything... What's the worst that could happen anyway right? It's not like it's a fight to the death."

I was still nervous that was obvious but having Ruby comforting me helped. I would preferred yang but she was currently beating the shit out Cardin. From the looks of it though she didn't forget what he did to me and she won't any time soon. Soon the match ended with yang and goodwitch said "Team RWBY wins next is team SIRN vs team JKRS. Now for the random selection."

I turned to the board and it popped up me in the first one and after a few antagonizing seconds my sisters picture popped up. Goodwitch walked up and said "Rick scotch from team SIRN vs Jessica scotch from team JKRS."

With a large groan I walked up to the stage and stood across from Jessica who had her joker themed sword in her hand. With a gulp I let my gauntlets go onto their active form waiting for the signal. When it went off Jessica charged at moving her sword almost like a rapier. My eyes widened and I barely blocked but I retaliated just as fast with a punch to her gut but she used the moment in her sword to flip above me. I quickly turned around and punched at her again which caused her to block with her sword. Unfortunately for her my weapon fired three exploding shells which knocked her sword out of the way with the first 2 while the third hit her in the gut. She quickly got up however and she gave me a smirk saying "Not bad."

I gave her a smirk of my own before we charged at each other with equal speed. My fist went at her head which she moved to the side to dodge while I blocked her sword with my knee as I has plating under my pants and I kicked her with a roundhouse that evidently missed to where she sent my up in the air with a quick swing of her sword. With a quick movement I set into action a stupid and dangerous idea. While I was still in the air I fired straight down which propelled me up even more before I aimed myself at Jessica and fired behind me while spinning as fast as I could. The speed at which I was going was incredible to the point when she tried to dodged I was to fast and a punch from me sent her flying into the wall behind her.

"Enough!" I heard goodwitch say "The winner is Rick from team SIRN."

I looked up at the board and saw that due to my little stunt my aura bar was in the yellow area close to the red but Jessica's was in the red. My last stunt caused me some aura as the impact hurt me but it was enough to just make it to a win. With a smile I went over to my sister and helped her up. When she was stable with her balance she said "Nice job bro. You got more power then me that's for sure but your endurance needs work. You barely won that you know."

I laughed a bit and said "Yeah I do. I'm actually surprised that I won that."

She laughed at that and I helped her off the stage to where I set her down in a seat. She motioned to look behind me to which I was confused until I did. My eyes got wide as I saw a certain blonde brawler was charging at me. I had about two seconds to situate myself before she tackled me and that didn't even help as she knocked me over anyway. We stopped moving after a few seconds and we ended up in a position where she was straddling me while hugging me with her big grin. I gave an amused smile and asked "Did you have to do that yang?"

She got off me and said "Of course I did. I wouldn't be me if I didn't. Anyway where do you learn that move you did?!"

I rubbed the back of my head and said "Honestly it was one of those in the heat of the moment type things. It just popped into my head and it worked obviously. I'd love to see what that would do to a deathstalker."

She grinned at that and I turned my attention to the board. It had chose the next one and apparently it was Sam Stone vs Inyuyasha Forerunner.

Inyuyasha was the first one to get on the stage and I saw Cardin and his teams sneer at him but a quick clear of my throat and yangs glare shut them up. Sam was the next one up and she was the one who had the blue on as well as that axe that was color coordinated. Inyuyasha got into a stance first which was him crouching down and a dagger in each hand while Sam just grabbed that axe and waited. When the signal to begin went off inyuyasha disappeared almost instantly but Sam did as well. After a few seconds a loud crash went through the room as they both appeared at one area of the room weapons clashed together only for them to disappear again. This happened several more times before Sam changed her weapon into a shotgun and inyuyasha had a long dart gun in his hand. Sam fired at inyuyasha and it turned out to be a semi automatic shotgun while inyuyasha just bounced around firing darts at her. Neither could seem to get the upper hand as they kept going at each other until the time for the match ran out.

They both walked up to each other and shook each other's hands before walking off the stage so that the next pair could go up which as it turned out was Nick and Kristina which ended up being a pretty interesting fight. They were fairly evenly matched but Kristina won in the end because nick ran out of ammo at a crucial point and Kristina hit him in the face with the side of her claymore.

The final match was with rose and skylar. Rose had her green and black colored theme with her axe. Skylar on the other hand had dual katana's in her hands. When the signal went off however they clashed in a similar way that her sister and inyuyasha did but it was a lot more visible as to what happened comparing the two.

After a few seconds of clashing weapons skylar backed away and flew into the sky a bit changing her weapon into its sniper form and fired several shots at Rose hitting her 3 times with one in particular hitting her in the knee. I was impressed by my team leader mainly because she was moving really fast while she was firing as she needed to dodge machine gun fire as it turned out that Rose's weapon turned into what looked like a scar-L assault rifle. Yeah ruby forced a weapon magazine at me while I was still in the hospital and I learned a good number of weapon names.

As I continued to watch I was surprised when Rose actually jumped up at Sky but what surprised me even more though was that Sky used her sniper like a bat before she turned them back into its dual katana form and charged at Rose and hitting her with the swords quickly. She was about to attack again but Goodwitch said "Enough! Winner is Skylar betstinatrix from team SIRN. Team SIRN wins."

Skylar gave me and the rest of her team a thumbs up which I gave right back with a large grin on my face. She was obviously because instead of walking off stage she flew off directly at us. When she landed she said "Nice job everyone. Don't feel to down either Nick, Kristina isn't exactly easy to beat with what her semblance is and all. If I remember what Rick said at one point before the incident... She has one for observation. You did good though so don't feel bad."

Blake eventually walked up and touched nicks shoulder and said "She's right you know. You didn't know anything about your opponent while she knew all of your basic information through her semblance. It was a good fight though you brought her aura to the yellow mark."

Nick perked up a bit and said "Yeah I guess you guys are right. It's nothing I need to worry about though your are one crazy asshole Rick."

I laughed a big and I heard a stern voice say "I agree with the crazy part at the least."

Turning around I saw team JKRS. Jessica had some rapping around her head with a ditsy smile that meant she was on pain killers, and strong ones at at. The twins were supporting one another as Rose was in worse shape then Sam but both were battered up. Kristina on the other hand was limping a bit with her right leg and her left arm was in a sling. They didn't seem to bad off, though my team wasn't in much better shape.

I gave Kristina a raised eyebrow and I asked "Whats that supposed to mean?"

Kristina gave me a amused smirk and said "You are crazy. If you had put your fist out even a second later it would have been your head that was connecting with her sword and not your fist. If that would have happened things would have turned out pretty different."

I laughed and said "Yeah but it seems I have a lot of luck. Now if you'll excuse me I think I want to go to sleep."

I had started to feel tried as I had used up more aura then I thought and my vision was getting blurry as well. Jessica actually managed to understand what I meant and motioned for yang to support me before my vision went completely black.

When I woke up though I found myself on a bed though I wasn't sure mainly due to the body pillow I was hugging. Wait... I don't have a body pillow...

Opening my eyes i saw a mane of yellow that made me yelp in surprise and fall out of bed. I groaned while holding the back of my head hearing yang laughing. She helped me up and said "That's the second time that's happened."

I groaned a bit from the pain in my head and said "Keep doing stuff like that and I might get more brain damage."

After a few seconds both of us were laughing and yang said "Hey... I know you aren't exactly up to par with things around here but I was wondering if you wanted to go to town tomorrow."

I gave her a smirk and said "Course. I hope it counts as a date though. Also we should probably keep our weapons with us if we do go. We do have some enemies after all."

Yang smiled and said "Then I guess well have beat them up if they try. I'll meet you at the air ship drop zone."

I smiled and nodded to her before she left the room and I looked at the clock to see that it said '10:00 PM'. With a soft smile I laced down against the bed and fell asleep thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I hope so but I guess I'll have to wait and see right? Also in stead of answering reviews in the little author note I'll answer them here. Either way I'm going to go write some more now and it end having this story in hiatus if I get to the tournament thing because I'm going to be following the cannon as close as I can. Anyway I'll be going now!**


End file.
